I Know Women Like You
by kageshoujo
Summary: Leo has seen plenty women like her-blonde, beautiful, and with an unfortunate ambition for riches or power. Is Charlotte even any different?
1. Wink

"And _who_ exactly is that?"

Niles quickly turned to the direction that his lord's gloved hand was pointed at; the direction of a certain young woman with blonde curls and armor which left little to the imagination.

"That's Charlotte, of the Nohrian border guards," Niles said, as they watched the blonde swing her axe in reckless abandon towards their enemies. "...She piques your interest, milord?" Niles asked with a small grin. "I didn't think she would be your... type."

"...Far from it," Leo said. "Do the border guards pay so little that she can't armor herself properly? The way she's dressed doesn't make sense. At all." Leo stared a little more, quietly criticizing the blonde's outfit choices. At least Camilla, being an airborne fighter, was at a little less risk of danger despite how she was dressed. But this Charlotte, a ground fighter who was often in close combat with enemies... it made very little sense. It made no sense.

"I believe she outfits herself for... personal reasons," Niles said, staring at the blonde just as his lord did, though his sights set more on the female's certain... body parts. "I think milord understands what I mean."

And then, as if she heard her name called, Charlotte caught their glances. There was a split second of shock in her face, catching her allies staring at her-one a prince of Nohr, to boot-but it was quickly replaced by a smile, and a flirtatious wink in their direction.

Despite himself, Leo blushed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It only seemed natural that after that, Charlotte found excuses to approach him, whether it was to offer tea or food, all of which he tried his best to politely refuse. Not because her cooking seemed mediocre—far from it, actually. She'd have probably made a living as a chef if she hadn't become a soldier. It was her intentions—a little too obvious, at least to Leo—that kept him at bay.

If she wasn't trying to lure him into conversation, she was doing it to the other men of the army. One day, she would be trying to get at Xander's side—and while Xander occasionally accepted the food offerings, Leo knew that his brother probably knows better than that. If not the princes, she would aim for the royal retainers, like that one too-susceptible Laslow.

Leo's own retainers were, surprisingly, not foolish enough to take the bait. Odin claimed he could see through her ruse, and if honest, his poetic jabberings probably scared her off for good. Niles, exuding neither breeding or an appearance of richness, was an unlikely target. If anything else, it was Niles who tried to force himself towards the woman, deliberately trying to annoy her and foil her plans to hook in men.

"She's a little too obvious," Niles would say, sounding like he was trying to hold back his laughter. "A little too desperate. It sometimes makes me wonder why, though."

"There's plenty women like her daily in court," Leo said. "And they all want the same thing."

Leo remembered long blonde curls, a woman who threw herself at King Garon's way whenever she could, and a mother who never loved him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N:  
CharLeo is one of my favorite pairings in Fates, and separately they're my favorite characters. It's certainly underrated and is not a popular ship, so I wrote this to give them some sort of representation here on FF! Will update often. ^^


	2. Shared Lunch

_"You've done so well, Leo. Excellent in all your studies—Iago says you may well be the strongest mage in all of Nohr. You've done me proud, son. Is there anything you wish for as a reward for your hard work?"_

It was only a few seconds, but whenever he recalls it, the silence feels like an eternity to Leo, a silence wherein he debated back and forth, of whether or not he should say it, finally say it.

He did.

 _"...Send them away," he said, darkly. "Send them far away from me."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Leo snapped from his daze, finding himself absently staring at the military logbooks and records sprawled on his lap and feet. He shook his head. His recent conversation with Elise had brought back memories he had long buried, memories of when his father had been a saner man, with a hearty laughter and a habit for spoiling his children.

. _..And his wives, unfortunately, which would be his undoing._ It was a neverending cycle between Garon and his women—should he show favor to one, the rest would be unhappy, discontent, wanting a better gift or favor. Should he show favor to one's son or daughter, the mothers would then pile on more pressure at their children-Leo's mother not an exemption.

Asking her and her relatives to be sent away, far away from him, was one request he never regretted.

"Lord Leo?"

The small, feminine voice took him by surprise, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Looking up, Leo found-of all people-Charlotte there, looking at him inquisitively. She was holding a basket in her arm-no doubt food, from the fragrant smell in the air.

 _...Not just food_ , Leo thought, as he focused on the scent a little longer. He was pretty sure it was stew. His favorite.

"What are you doing here, all by yourself~?" Charlotte asked brightly, her voice almost sounding melodic. So melodic it seems forced. "But this is perfect-have you had a meal yet, Lord Leo? Mayhap you'd like to share? I made too much stew earlier-I hear it's your favorite!"

"My apologies, but I'm full," he quickly said, a bare-faced lie.

...But as soon as he said that, his stomach growled. Leo immediately turned away, hoping that she didn't hear it.

Charlotte, however, heard it and giggled. "Lord Leo... no need to be shy! You have to take good care of yourself, you know!" Without waiting for his consent, she sat down beside him on the grass. He had been in the fruit fields in Corrin's Astral plane, overlooking a small farm of berries.

Enthusiastically, Charlotte brought out the contents of her food basket. A pot of stew, tableware and bread-all good enough for two.

. _..She planned this_ , Leo thought, shaking his head slightly. "If you're trying to win me over with food, I'll have you know right now that it won't work," he said.

"Oh? I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, milord...?" she gave him a puzzled look, her big blue eyes looking up at him. "I just want to share a meal with you, is that so bad...? Besides... you shouldn't deny that you're hungry..."

She looked so hurt, so uncertain, that Leo almost believed he'd offended her, if only he didn't catch on the way she crossed her arms to herself, pressing her ample breasts together, creating quite a... distraction.

Leo looked away. Unfortunately for him, she took his silence as permission to continue, setting down bowls right before them. "Please let me know what you think of it! I'm not much good for fighting, but I'm quite proud of my cooking~"

He felt something soft brush against his arm as she set down their food, and then winced when he realized what it was. Her breasts, brushing up against his side. Surely she was aware of this... right? She was being obvious. A little too obvious. He inched away slightly, wanting to put some distance between them.

She was too obvious, it was almost painful for him to watch.

The food, however, was no cause of worry or problem. The first sip of stew had him quietly nodding, a small smile breaking on his face as well. The bread she served matched as well. "It's been so long since I had a proper meal."

He ate quietly, though a bit unnerved at how Charlotte kept staring at him, obviously waiting for his reaction or approval. "It's good," he said, "Actually, quite very good. Dare I say better than the stew I used to have at home." Her motives, upon other things, may well be dubious, but her cooking skill was solid, and it would be too much of a lie to not praise it.

"Ohh! I'm so glad you like it, Lord Leo~!" she gushed, elated at the praise. "I put my heart and soul into it! I even put in the best tomatoes in the realm because I've heard much about how you like them~!"

She knew that he liked stew and tomatoes. Leo made a mental note to himself to try and figure out where she got this information from.

"Well, I wouldn't dare lie that this is incredibly good cooking..." the prince said, in between bites. The food truly was good, even causing him to feel a bit better from his previous mood. It made him feel a bit playful, even, a mischievous idea in his mind. "Say, now that you're here, Charlotte, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Oh, anything, milord! I'll do my best!"

He chuckled a bit at how willingly she responded. "Alright. Why do you dress that way?"

She immediately fell silent, looking incredibly uncomfortable, not expecting that question at all. "Uhm... milord? In what way, exactly...?"

"Oh, you know what I mean," he answered. "You're dressed far too inconveniently for combat." He glanced over quickly at her, chest and midriff and thighs exposed. "Your... _vital points_... are open to the enemies. And don't you ever get cold?"

Leo already had a fair guess of why she dressed that way-he knew plenty women like her, after all. But he had to admit, seeing her struggle and fidget and grasp for an answer at that moment was amusing.

"Uhm... milord... that question seems a bit too... uhh... personal?"

"Please, I ask this as your superior in the army. I insist you tell me," he said, trying to keep a grin from showing on his face. "Although you must be quite the soldier to still be unscarred despite being dressed like so... "

"N-Not at all! I just got lucky, h-ha ha..." she said, still fidgeting, her eyes darting away from him. "It's only because the men keep protecting me, that's why!"

"So you dress like that so that men would protect you, is that it?" The grin was on his face now. He couldn't hide it anymore.

"OH MY GOD!" Charlotte abrubtly got up, surprising Leo quite a bit. "I think I left something cooking in the oven! I _have_ to run now before it catches on fire! I have to go!" she picked up her basket, barely giving Leo a glance as she made her quick escape.

She left Leo there, speechless, a bowl of stew still in his hands. He watched her run away, and when he was sure she was out of earshot, he finally burst out laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	3. An Invitation

"I never knew you've acquired a taste for baby blue and polka dot, brother."

Xander looked around for the item in question, and found it-a lunchbox, sitting on top of a stack of paperwork on his desk. "Ah, that would be Charlotte's. I seem to have forgotten to return it to her. I should send Las-no, that would be a very bad idea. I should send Peri to return it to her."

It was just after their war meeting, and Leo had returned with Xander to Xander's tent to go over a few more details. The discussion was mostly done now, and Leo was only sitting there, finishing a cup of tea. "Please don't tell me you've been won over by her spectacular cooking," Leo said, with a sigh. "You'd make Queen Katarina roll over in her grave."

"...Well, Charlotte's cooking is infinitely better than mother's, I'll give her that," Xander said, not really taking offense at Leo's remark. "...I think she's a fine young lady and an impressive warrior in her own right."

"...I'd honestly be impressed at anyone who can hold their ground in battle while half-naked, yes," Leo said.

"Hah!" Xander let out a laugh. "That I can agree with."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There was a silence after that, soon filled in with a bit of chatter going over a few more details about the last war meeting. When all seemed to be discussed and done, Leo got up, motioning to leave.

"Oh, wait a moment, Leo. Just one more thing." Xander got up, rummaging on his desk as if to look for something for a few moments, eventually coming up with a roll of parchment and handing it to the mage.

"What's this...?" Leo asked, opening the roll of parchment to read it.

"Royal banquet," Xander answered. "Celebration for our exemplary war efforts, or so they say."

"You mean, someone's excuse to get drunk and make merry while we're out here risking our lives in the battlefield," Leo said, tossing the invitation right back towards Xander's desk. He knew they had to attend-out of protocol, lest someone interpret it as a rebellion against King Garon if they were absent. "They should save the celebrations for when we actually win."

"You know I share the same sentiments, brother, but for now you know we are obligated to attend this." Xander said, with a heavy sigh. "...And, there's one more thing..."

"Please don't let this be something even worse than the banquet."

"...I heard your mother is going to be in attendance."

Leo paled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I've always quite liked you in blue, milord," Odin said, holding up one of Leo's deep blue shirts, and a coat of a lighter shade, encrusted with jewels. "But hark! This this white ensemble is dazzling as well, enough to inspire songs about milord!" The mage held up another set of clothing, this time with a white and gold motif.

"Tempting, but I do favor these black trousers for milord," Niles said, holding up a pair of said black trousers. "I believe they... properly emphasize milord's shapely behind-"

"W-What?!" Leo was snapped from his daze, finally hearing the banter between his retainers who had been looking through his clothing chest to find appropriate clothes to the royal banquet. "Niles, please refrain from... awkward comments about my backside. As for what to wear... the blue set looks fine." Leo said, choosing on a whim. "I have more pressing matters to worry about apart from clothing choices..."

Leo sat there, burying his face in his hands once more. Odin and Niles watched him in silence. There were very few things that visibly rattled the second prince of Nohr... at this point, it had become easy for them to make educated guesses on the matter.

"So, with how you are acting, milord, I take it the she-wolf is going to be in attendance?" Odin asked.

Leo just groaned.

Odin and Niles themselves fell into silence, each recalling their last meeting with the prince's mother. None of which were pleasant, to say the least. She'd cast suspicion at each of them-Odin, for being a man with not much background, and Niles, for being a former outlaw off the streets.

"God-Anankos! Naga! _Anyone_! I wish she were dead," Leo muttered. "As if father weren't enough of a shadow behind my back-"

" _Shhh_." Niles sharply shushed him, the outlaw quickly looking out the tent to check if anyone had been passing by. Leo sighed, and understood. Statements against King Garon were deadly statements to make, no matter if it were a trivial complaint of a son. "Odin and I will be in attendance to make sure you could make a hasty retreat if you wanted."

Leo sighed-partly of relief, partly of frustration. At times like these, he was glad he had Odin and Niles, both equally saving him from mundane small talk of royal parties in their own way. Odin often made a spectacle of himself, directing any and all attention towards him, so that Leo could retreat. Niles and his crude humor, on the other hand, would often cause guests to flee from them.

"Was she not nagging you about making a match the last time you met?" Odin asked, recalling the last banquet. "Something about how you never go to the banquets with a date, introducing you to so-and-so's daughter, and talking about the joys of children and procreation?"

"Dear gods," Leo muttered. "That was a nightmare. She wants me to marry and secure a match if only to rival Xander, and have a son to strengthen my claim to the throne, that's what." Xander being unmarried at his age was much talk in Castle Krakenburg, even spewing senseless gossip that he perhaps had no preference for the female gender. "It's so absurd how we're out here at this war and all some people could think of is who inherits what if Xander dies." _Which was not likely to happen anyway_ , Leo thought. _Xander, die_? Leo looked up much to his older brother, and he knew it would take much more than some war for him to kick the bucket.

"It's unfortunate, but it seems we'll have to steel ourselves for the inevitable encore of milord's mother's sermon..." Odin said, shuddering a bit. "There's no way to avoid it... I doubt I could get away with 'accidentally' spilling wine on her gown as I did last time, that would certainly rouse suspicion..."

 _No way to avoid it, huh..._

"Say..." Niles broke the silence, and Leo looked up to see his retainer with a grin. It was almost scary, and by that Leo could make a fair guess that whatever Niles thought of, it could possibly be no good. "Why don't you just go with a date then, milord? That would certainly appease your mother, no? We can simply find a suitable woman to assist you, which shouldn't be much of a problem."

Leo looked thoughtful for a while, contemplating this suggestion. "And where do you propose we find this 'suitable woman'? If it were someone not up to the task, it'd be even more of a pain, and I'll never hear the end of it from mother," Leo said, darkly recalling how the woman never stopped questioning his choices for retainers. "It has to be someone she'd like without a shadow of a doubt."

 _...Someone she would like without a shadow of a doubt._

 _...Someone like her._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aaaand there goes the laundry, all done!" Charlotte walked into her tent, feeling quite a bit accomplished after a day of helping the soldiers with the laundry. Sure, she hoped more men would have been watching her... but sometimes a good deed was a joy of it's own. While helping out at camp in feminine endeavors like cooking and laundry was all part of her master plan... she also enjoyed them.

Her tent was always orderly-always prepared for a surprise visit-that it was too easy to spot the roll of parchment on her bedroll, something that previously did not belong there. Curiously, Charlotte opened it, and was surprised to read an invitation to Garon's next royal banquet.

 _M-Me?! Invited to the royal-?! Ah! But why...? And who...?_

It was then that she noticed the note at the bottom of the invitation, scribbled in different ink and different penmanship from the rest, obviously something added later.

 _Dress appropriately. My retainers will help you pick out something to wear. - Leo_


	4. Incentive

"I never would have guessed I'd see the day I'd be outfitting my precious little brother's date..." Camilla said, with a smile, as she quickly browsed through her wardrobe. "I've thankfully kept a few pieces from my younger days, perhaps they will fit."

"I sincerely hope something does, as nothing in town will, and apparently it takes a few more days to have something nice enough for a royal occasion tailored to her measurements... It wouldn't make it in time." Niles said, sighing. Shopping for a lady's clothes was one thing he never expected to pop up in his list of duties as royal retainer... But he admitted that Charlotte's empty threats towards him as he watched her-with great interest-get measured by the seamstresses... _That look on her face was quite priceless_.

"Now the only day I'll have to await is the day I outfit Xander's lover... whenever that may be," Camilla said, gazing up, as if quickly daydreaming of who and what Xander's lover may look like.

"What if it's a man, like all the gossips say?" Niles asked, snickering.

"Shush, Niles! Not everyone swings the way you do." Camilla retorted. "What with royal duties as crown prince and the war, how can anyone think Xander has the luxury of time for romance? Even I hardly have time for suitors..."

"...Oh? I would _gladly_ offer a limb to be your royal date, milady."

"Uhmm..." Charlotte spoke up, feeling a bit uncomfortable breaking the conversation between the princess and the outlaw. "I'm not sure Lord Leo and I are... well, we aren't lovers. I'm not even sure why he invited me."

"I thought you were the sort who just accepted gifts without question," Niles said, raising a brow at her. "There is no need to question something that is beneficial to you, yes?"

 _Of course there wasn't. None at all._ Usually Charlotte would just lavish in gifts given out of affection, but... She wasn't delusional. She could tell that Leo wasn't even interested in her.

She was about to ask something, but it was Camilla who spoke up, shock registering on her face. "...They're _not_ lovers?"

She gave Niles a glare, demanding he come out with the story-there was a story here, Camilla knew-yet the outlaw just looked away, whistling.

Camilla was frozen for a moment, thinking, until it finally dawned on her. "...And I'd have thought my brother would be above using a woman for his own selfish motives. Niles!"

The outlaw finally turned to give her full attention, knowing by the way she raised her voice that she was dead serious. "Yes, my lady?"

"I would take care of everything from here, so you may leave us. Be assured that Leo has nothing to worry about."

"...Of course, my lady," Niles said, bowing out.

* * *

"Lord Leo, I brought Lady Charlotte as you requested..." Odin walked into Leo's tent, ushering Charlotte inside.

It was evening, and the tent only illuminated by a couple of lamps, one in particular on Leo's desk, where he was struggling with a stack of paperwork. "Thank you, Odin, feel free to take your leave," he said, not even looking up to acknowledge them. _That blasted party is leaving me with a lot of things to finish up_ , Leo thought to himself, sighing. _Performance reviews, battle strategies, patrol routines and assignments to review, things Xander wanted doubled-checked-_

"T-That's it, milord...?"

Leo paused from his paperwork, and looked up to Odin. "What do you mean?"

"You're not in need of anything else? A dark god defeated? A spirit of the lake brought to you? All you need do is ask, milord, and I shall-"

"Thank you, Odin, and I appreciate your enthusiasm, but that is all for today. Like I said... Feel free to take your leave."

Finally, Odin left, muttering something about escort and fetching missions along the way.

There was silence in the air, and finally Leo turned his attention towards Charlotte. He found her in a daydress-red and gold, embroidered and fancy enough for a minor noble, yet none too complex as it were meant to be used for what would be someone's day about town. He faintly recognized it-perhaps something that Camilla wore a couple of years back.

"You... You look really nice," Leo said, breaking the silence.

He stared at her for a bit-she looked a lot like a different person, with more fabric on her form as opposed to less. Sure, the dress hugged her bust snugly, and showed a hint of cleavage-this was Camilla's dress, after all-but anything was honestly tame compared to Charlotte's... "armor".

"Thank you, Lord Leo," Charlotte said, giving him a curtsy and a smile. "...It pleases me so that you approve of my appearance."

And there it was-Charlotte's impeccable act. _I have to hand it to her-she's very good at this. Give her the proper clothes and a bit of polishing, and she could very well pass for a prince's date._

"Let's get one thing straight first, Charlotte," Leo said. "I know of what a skilled fighter you are. In fact, I was just going over the last battle's records, and reportedly you took on a third of the enemies by yourself-"

"A third?! No, I swear it was only a handful! N-No, I mean... you must be mistaken, milord! I would never harm a flea! Perhaps the records were wrong?"

 _She's very good at this... Save for the part where she fumbles when confronted about her immense strength._

"...I saw you break a man's arm with your bare hands myself," Leo said, matter-of-factly.

"...Oh," was all that Charlotte said.

"... _Oh_ , indeed. So please... there is no need to lie or hide to me. I take it you have your reasons for hiding your strength, but rest assured, it doesn't affect the way I see you."

 _...An ambitious woman who'd lie and fake her way to position, that is._

"...You talk of lies and hiding, but I fear you're hiding something from me too, milord," Charlotte said, eyeing him with suspicion.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you didn't invite me to the royal banquet out of the goodness of your heart, or because I have your favor," Charlotte said. "I heard that much from Lady Camilla. I'm guessing these is something you want done? Arm candy so that people wouldn't gossip about you?"

"That... That is true," Leo said, coming out clean. He had intended to be honest with her to begin with, not wanting to lead her on and make her expect that there was anything more to his invitation. "I want you to get certain people off my back, nothing more."

"...And what's in it for me?"

Leo chuckled. _So the mask is off now, huh? Spoken like a true gold-digger._ "I'll have you know that I'm in charge of reviewing everyone's battle performance... and awarding promotions and bonus to any exemplary ones."

"Oh, is that so?" Charlotte started to listen with interest. "Go on, I'm listening..."

"Now, as for you, Charlotte, you're long due for a promotion, what with your excellent war contributions," Leo said. "Why you're still a border guard baffles me to begin with. After all, you could take on a third of the enemies by yourself-"

"It wasn't a third, I swear-"

"Exactly as you say," Leo said, surprisingly agreeing with her. "Perhaps these records were mistaken, after all. If it's as you claim, then you've probably never physically harmed anyone since you enlisted as a soldier. After all, you're a very frail woman, am I not wrong? However, this poses a problem for me... See, I have no need for soldiers who can't fight."

"E-Excuse me? You think I defended the border with my looks alone?!" Charlotte began to panic, seeing where Leo was going with this. "Are you threatening to fire me if I don't do what you like? T-This is abuse of authority!"

"...I never said anything like that," Leo said, trying to calm her. _Well, I hinted on it, but just a hint._ "I just meant to explain that, yes, you have everything to benefit from aiding me. Is that clear?"

"...Of course, milord."

* * *

There was a shuffling noise outside, and Leo quickly got up, on the alert, Charlotte not too far behind him. He quickly opened his tent, scanning the area for whatever was amiss.

...And there it was, two forms hiding behind the bushes, one even holding up a sprig of leaves as camouflage, and some incoherent squabbling being muttered Under their breaths.

Leo sighed. "...I made myself clear that you may take your leave... Odin. Niles."

"H-Hah... It seems milord has seen through my disguise. As expected of Lord Leo!" Odin said, getting up and discarding the sprig he had been holding onto. "You've penetrated my ruse! I surrender! Mercy, please, milord!"

Again, a heavy sigh from Leo, who now turned to Niles for an explanation. Niles gave him a confident smile. "Milord, as your retainer, your safety is my utmost priority. I could never leave you alone with the devil herself... No telling when her claws would come out."

"EXCUSE ME you little piece of human sh-!" Charlotte overheard, quickly charging at the outlaw and grabbing him by his cape, tugging so hard Niles almost tipped over and lost balance.

" _Me-ow_. Easy on those claws, kitty," Niles said, taunting Charlotte.

Realizing what she had done, Charlotte released the outlaw. "Oh my, I am so sorry..." she quickly issued an apologize, obviously fake. "I wonder what came over me? Maybe I just get sore at the sight of your smug-ass face-"

"Oh, it is going to be _so_ fun trying to see you attempt to keep up an act in front of every nobleman of Nohr, I swear-"

"Ahem." Leo cleared his throat, trying to prevent an argument from breaking out. "Charlotte. Niles. Enough, please... But now that you two are here anyway, kindly escort Charlotte back to her tent, will you? We've finished discussing."

"A-Again with another escort mission?" Odin said, looking devastated. When Leo gave him a confused look, Odin immediately fumbled. "I-I mean, of course, milord! You can entrust milady's safety to me, Odin the Dark!"

"No need to say so to the entire camp, o dark one," Niles said. "Keep it low. Do you really want everyone to know that milord has anything to do with this poor excuse for a woman?"

 _"Why you-!"_

" _Enough_." Leo said, finally laying down an ultimatum. "We have an early day tomorrow and I have reports to finish before we leave for the blasted party. I... I _implore_ you all to get some rest and call it a day." 

He was met by a collective of sheepish nods and "yes, milord".


	5. Riding Lessons

Elise had already gone ahead to the castle. Xander and Corrin, stuck with last-minute responsibility, would only come the next morning, on the day of the banquet itself. Camilla did not like to travel by daylight, and preferred to travel by night, and so promised that she would come later. Leo, on the other hand, wanted to come early enough. Social gatherings stressed him out, no matter how accustomed to them he'd become, and he often wanted time to steel himself for them beforehand.

Niles and Odin were finishing up the packing, loading their baggage onto their horses. Odin was dressed more modestly than his mage robes, in a tunic and pants that were yellow and red, still as flashy as his personality. Niles was his complete opposite-dressed in dark, muted, and almost dirty colors, outfitting himself like a shadow.

"Is everyone ready?" Leo arrived, adjusting the glove on his hand, looking like he'd just hastily finished dressing. He was hardly a morning person, and the war had steadily taken a toll on his sleeping hours. He looked over at them-Niles, Odin... and Charlotte, dressed in one of Camilla's old riding robes-looking alert, fully dressed, and like they've gotten a full eight hours of sleep. They had to be doing something right.

"We've finished packing, milord," Odin said. "All that's left is your order for us to embark."

"Then let's do just that," Leo said, heading straight to his horse, and quickly alighting onto it. Only when he was on his horse did he realize one thing. "...You didn't get a horse for Charlotte."

"She's supposed to be your _girlfriend_ ," Niles said, with a bit of a snicker. "I thought it would be unnatural if she had her own horse."

The outlaw seemed to be enjoying this charade a bit too much for Leo's liking, but so early in the morning like this, he was too tired to lecture. "Fine. Charlotte, come on," he called out to her, extending his hand out.

Charlotte only stood before him, staring at his gloved hand. Leo stared back, confused at her lack of reaction. And then it dawned on him.

"...You don't know how to ride a horse," not a question, but a realization.

Charlotte winced, but admitted to it. "I'm a border guard, not the cavalry," Charlotte said. "Just tell me how to get on."

"Like this-" Niles said, approaching Odin, who was already on his horse. "Odin, you lout. Be a gentleman and give me your hand."

Odin had a bewildered look on his face, but he was never one to back away from theatrical acting. "Oh, my apologies, o fair, and, uh, _beautiful_ maiden! How could I be so inconsiderate? Here, please take my hand." He held his hand out to Niles.

"Oh, _tee hee hee_ , how kind of you, milord!" Niles said, responding with a high pitched voice, holding a hand to his chest while he held onto Odin's outstretched hand. Charlotte raised an eyebrow. Was he... impersonating her?

Odin pulled up the outlaw, who had hoisted himself up to the saddle behind him. Niles wasted no time closing the distance between them, holding onto Odin's waist tightly. " _Oh, milord_! That was _so_ kind and wonderful of you! Marry me!" he said, still in-character, obviously getting a kick out of the little performance.

"H-Hey, watch the hands, you knave!" Odin broke character, shuddering as he felt the outlaw's hands on his waist and stomach. "I-I mean, my lady, please show restraint! We can't do this... not in public..."

"Alright, enough," Leo finally said, but he finally had a huge smile on his face now, and he had been chuckling underneath his breath. His retainers were just completely silly sometimes. "I think you understand what they mean," he said, turning back to Charlotte, offering his hand again. "Just take my hand. I'll help you up."

"As you wish..." Charlotte said, feeling some heat on her cheeks as she held onto the prince's hand. While she always fooled men into treating her like so, in wartime she was more often their equal, and it was a luxury to wish to be treated like a lady.

A simple courtesy-that she did not have to con out of someone-felt satisfying.

He pulled her up and she eventually did manage to mount on his horse, albeit not as smoothly as Niles demonstrated. Not knowing what to do next, she held onto Leo's waist.

She noticed the prince stiffen a bit, out of surprise at the touch. He wasn't in his heavy war armor, so he could easily feel her hands against his tunic.

"...You know, you didn't really have to follow through my retainers' silly skit all the way," he said.

"O-Oh! My apologies. So, uhm, where should I...?"

"It's fine," he said. "Just hold on tight and make sure you don't fall off."

He held onto the reins, and glanced at his retainers, who he found were staring at him and Charlotte with massive interest, their eyes aglow like the town gossips when they've just witnessed something juicy.

"You two should go to the castle riding together like that," Leo said, teasing them first before they could tease him. "I _can't wait_ to tell _everyone_ that one of my retainers proposed to the other."

Niles look surprised, and Odin looked aghast, both at a loss for words. Leo laughed, and kicked on his horse to move, leaving his retainers stunned and quickly trying to separate from each other.

* * *

The ride back to the castle was pleasant, the weather cooperating with them. At first it seemed odd, even awkward, for Leo to have a person riding behind him, holding onto him, but soon enough he had gotten used to it. Charlotte filled his ear with pleasantry and small talk-and with the front lines of the war away from him, he finally had time to indulge her, to talk about things like the castle, the banquet, and towns that they passed by.

Charlotte found that Leo was not as cold as he first seemed-only that when he was at war, he prioritized the war and his duties, truly too busy for mundane things like small talk.

"Lord Leo... uhm, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," she suddenly said, sounding quite hesitant. Something had been bothering her all this time, and she didn't know when or if it was even appropriate to bring it up.

"What is it? Go ahead then," he said.

He felt her tugging on his shirt, as if perhaps she'd found something wrong with it. "Is the stitching of this supposed to be out? Is this a new fashion trend? Because I've been wondering if it is or if you just-"

"Oh, for the love of-!" Leo pulled his horse to an abrupt halt, Charlotte holding onto him tightly out of surprise. Behind them, Niles and Odin stopped in their tracks as well, wondering what the commotion was about. Leo quickly dismounted, looking at his shirt, turning red in embarrassment when he'd realized he had been wearing it inside out all along.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
Sorry for the slow pacing, and this chapter could easily be filler, but I felt it was too cute to leave out, and I have an easier time writing in short bursts and scenarios like this. Finally picked up this fic again after a few months of being busy.

When I had Charlotte and Leo support in my game, I already knew about Leo's background, and the kind of upbringing he had, which is expressed in his support with Elise and the other Nohrian siblings. So when I read the Charlotte x Leo supports, I always interpreted it as him trying to break her-if not avoiding her, it was like he was baiting her to show her real self, as if he'd been aware all along about her act.

Will post the next update soon, it's already almost done! Reviews are very welcome. It's not a very popular ship here on FF, so it'll really encourage me to know if others are interested.


	6. Family

" _Please_ tell me that I'm wearing my clothes properly," Leo said, remnants of embarrassment still on his face from the earlier incident with his shirt. They had finally arrived at Castle Krakenburg, Leo standing before the doors to the king's audience chamber. It was obligatory for him, as Garon's son, to pay the king a visit the first thing after he'd arrived back into the castle. "I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of father."

Niles, and Odin looked over him again, the two retainers going over to fix Leo's clothing, straightening every wrinkle and dusting away any dirt.

Charlotte noted how nervous Leo seemed. The second prince always had an air of confidence around him, and truly, even now he still did... but something in it felt _off_. He was only going to see his father, but the only emotion that she could read from him was fear and nervousness, which he tried so hard- _so hard_ -to cover up.

Leo said, to his retainers. "Show Charlotte to my rooms. I'll meet you all again there."

"So hasty, milord," Niles said, trying to lighten the mood. "At least take the lady to dinner first."

" _Pffftt_. Well, I am taking her to dinner, and a very big one tomorrow," Leo said. "Now, move along. I can't keep father waiting."

His retainers backed away from him. Leo turned to Charlotte one last time, told her he would see her soon, before he vanished into the wide double doors to the King's chambers.

* * *

Castle Krakenburg was a complex downward spiral, and Charlotte struggled to follow Niles and Odin, as they passed through a flight of stairs and corridors, all looking unbelievably similar. They spouted trivia as the walked along-about Prince Xander's rooms, closest to the King's chambers; Lady Camilla's rooms, closest to the wyvern stables; Lady Elise's rooms, closest to the indoor gardens; and finally-Lord Leo's rooms, further down the spiral, closest to the library.

"And here we are," Odin said, arriving at the aforementioned room, the guards assigned at the doorway immediately recognizing him and Niles, making way for them. They looked at Charlotte with hesitation, but Niles dismissed them, while Odin opened the apartments with his key.

The door opened to a waiting room, and then a receiving room, outfitted with couches and chairs and a modest selection of books lining the wall. Beyond the room were three more doors. "We stay in one of those rooms," Niles said, pointing to the leftmost door. "The middle room is Lord Leo's. The rightmost one is a spare guestroom... for when Lord Leo brings back a woman, I suppose," the outlaw said, with a chuckle.

"Which hasn't really ever happened, as far as I know," Odin said, looking through the wine cabinet in the room, and trying to pick a beverage. "Nowadays it's a storeroom for books he's finished reading."

"So I take it that I'll be staying there?" Charlotte asked, walking around aimlessly around the room, looking around at the decor and just marvelling at the size of it all. _These royals are truly a different thing._

"If you want everyone to think you're having bedroom affairs with Lord Leo, _sure_ ," Niles said. "And guess what? I'm never letting that happen. Lady Camilla has permitted that you stay in her apartments instead."

Charlotte looked at Niles in disbelief. "It's a different room, for crying out loud."

"Still, it's within his rooms. People will think he's housing you," Niles said. "Now, I don't know about _you_ , but Lord Leo has a reputation to uphold. A companion in dinner is one thing, a woman sleeping in his rooms is another."

 _These royals are truly a different thing._

"If Lord Leo cared so much about his reputation," she said, "He wouldn't have ever picked you as his retainer, Niles."

Niles narrowed his good eye at her for the comeback, and at the background, Odin chuckled. "Touché," Odin said, "Touché, Lady Charlotte."

* * *

"So, why is Lord Leo so nervous about this banquet, anyway? So nervous that he needs me?"

"Usually, he isn't," Odin said. "He is plenty accustomed to it, after all. But once in a while, his mother is sent an invitation and is expected to be in attendance, and... how does one even begin to describe her?"

"His mother...?" Charlotte asked, curiously. "She can't be that bad."

"She's an unsavory wench," Niles said, not one to mince words. "She has been the bane of Lord Leo's existence since he was born. Milord is nothing but a mere puppet for her to pull the strings of to squeeze favors out of King Garon."

"You could feel her... _lack of authenticity_ from miles and miles away," Odin said. "When with King Garon, and in public, she acts like a sweet little kitten, but alas, she's nothing but a venomous snake behind doors, which Niles and I are unfortunately privy to-"

"Her pretentions make me sick. She would often play the victim, pretending to be a weak, sensitive woman when in all honesty she's woven all the people around her in her pretty little lies-!"

"I have no idea what King Garon ever saw in her! Perhaps he just has a thing for blondes with curves in all the right places, or-"

Niles and Odin froze in their tirade, staring at each other, and then finally at Charlotte.

"...What?" Charlotte asked, looking confused.

 _A manipulative blonde with curves in all the right places and a knack for acting like the victim._

"...Nothing," Odin said, swallowing the rest of his tirade nervously. "To make the long story short, she's just... a ferocious woman."

"Listen here, Charlotte," Niles said, approaching her and putting a hand to her shoulders, looking at her dead on the eyes. "This woman has been a constant thorn at Lord Leo's side, and all you have to do is get her off my lord's back, for one night. If you can get her away for much longer than that... then, bless you."

 _I'll put my trust on you, I guess_ , Niles thought. _After all, it takes one to beat one._

"If she's so unbearable," Charlotte said, "Perhaps what Lord Leo needs isn't an escort, but an assassin."

"Oooh, believe me woman, if he'd allowed it, I would have done it myself _long_ , long ago," Niles said, a flash of cruel sadism crawling onto his features. "Fortunately, she's not much pain as she once was, and Lord Leo had managed to have her sent away to live apart from him. It's only these formal gatherings where he is forced to acknowledge her that's our problem now."

 _Get her off of Lord Leo's back. Distract her with idle talk or conversation. It can't be so hard now, can it?_

* * *

The courtesy call with Garon turned into a full blown war meeting, and Leo, who thought he'd be back in his rooms in mostly an hour, hadn't even returned by dinner. Garon was starved for details on his war, and with Xander not returning until dawn, there was no one left to the task but Leo.

Finally, when all his work was done, all his royal duties out of the way, he sat all alone at the royal dining hall, staring at his food.

All the prior discussion about the death toll, about villages burnt, about who died when and how and who killed whom, made him lose his appetite.

"Lord Leo," the greeting snapped him from his thoughts. He looked up, seeing Charlotte being ushered in by a servant. She was in a white dress this time, her blonde hair done up, her trademark white bow ever present and holding her hair in place. Clothes weren't all that made a noble, but Leo had to agree, they really did help.

"Sorry that I couldn't come see you sooner," Leo said, getting up and showing Charlotte to a seat, pulling out a chair for her beside him. Charlotte quickly whispered her thanks. "I was only meant to convey greetings. And along the way, without me realizing it, it had become a full blown war meeting."

Charlotte looked at the dining room, the long table grand and spacious, currently empty save for the both of them. She looked at the plate before him. Tomato soup, untouched, a spoon half-heartedly left in it but never picked up. He had clearly lost interest in eating sometime ago.

It felt so lonely.

She had always fantasized about the life of nobility-the merriment, the excess, the fancy clothing-and whenever a parade of nobles or the royals would pass by, she would watch intensely from her window, wishing she was part of it.

She never expected it to be this cold, and lonely.

"It's alright," Charlotte said, smiling for him, trying to change the atmosphere. "You must be starving, Lord Leo, being held up for that long. Shall we eat together?"

The sugar in her voice was forced, he could tell, and there she was again, faking her sweetness. Something about the fakeness of it was always grating, but in this instance, Leo didn't feel so bothered.

She was smiling for him. He could tell that much. He forced on his own smile too and called on the servants to bring more food.

He laughed when food was served, and all Charlotte could do was look at the table set in front of her, trying to figure which piece of cutlery to use.

And so he taught her-furthest silverware first-and he watched as Charlotte tried her best to eat daintily-hard, calloused hands from gripping her axe concealed with a glove, lips usually screaming profanity now quietly trying to sip on soup with finesse.

She was either one extreme or the other, and somehow, Leo found that amusing.

* * *

He regained his appetite, much to Charlotte's relief, and soon began eating with her, now discussing the banquet-not a usual topic of interest for him, but at this point, anything but the war was interesting.

He spoke of where people sat and with who, or of the various entertainment that would be on display, such as that one time when he was young and his father had invited an animal tamer, who let him pet a bear.

 _Those were far better times that what we have now. Now we're more likely to celebrate because someone's head was cut off from their shoulder._

Charlotte's eyes glimmered in excitement at his stories. He could tell that those stories were the worlds of her fantasies, not the cold, lonely reality he was stuck in now.

"And what would I be doing?" Charlotte asked. "I hope nothing too difficult is demanded of me."

"You talk. You smile. We eat and drink. You get introduced and make small chatter," Leo said, trying to not make it sound as boring as he knew it was. "And for the love of the gods, I hope you don't flirt with every male in the room while I'm not looking."

"Oh, whyever would I do such a thing?" Charlotte said, batting an eyelash at him. There it was again-that sweet, sugared voice, made to sound innocent when it was anything but that. "Why reach for others when the second prince of Nohr himself invited me? That would be like choosing a piece of copper over gold. The only way I could go is upwards."

Leo scoffed at the last comment. "If you mean the only person above me, there's no way Xander is ever giving you attention," Leo said, his insecurity against his older brother showing.

"Well, there is one more step above Lord Xander..."

She meant it as a joke-tasteless, but still a joke. Leo didn't take it that way. He reached out to her, grabbing her wrist, squeezing tight to make a point.

"Trust me," he whispered, a low, dark whisper, "You don't want to be Garon's woman. Most of his wives and concubines are _dead_. Some are in prison. Some he had ordered to be executed. I wouldn't want him to even lay eyes on me if I were you."

* * *

After he'd given her a scare, leaving her rattled, Leo let go of her, and brushed off the topic of Garon, as if they didn't discuss it. He continued to mock interest in his food, then asking where in the hell Odin and Niles were. The two had taken too much from the wine cabinet, and were passed out, sleeping like babies.

"Those two, I swear..."

"They talked to me earlier. They told me about your mother."

Leo clucked his tongue irritably. It seemed she wasn't willing to let go the topic of his family, precisely his parents. He decided not to avoid it anymore. "Yes, she's the main reason I invited you to begin with. She's kept hounding me about never showing interest in a woman. I thought I'd just feint interest in a woman to shut her up," he said. He watched her face closely, trying to see if she'd give away a reaction at being his tool to get his mother off of him.

She gave away nothing, and just kept eating.

"Niles and Odin seem to really... well, hate is an understatement of their feelings for her," Charlotte said. "How... How bad is she?"

 _She's the devil incarnate._ "...One time, Niles and Odin tried to restrain her from forcing herself to be at my side, despite my disapproval. Niles grabbed her, which had been his mistake," Leo said. "She exaggerated things and accused him of assault. I had to _fight_ to keep Niles as my retainer. She'd almost taken it to the royal court, but I struck a deal with her and said I'd plead father to invite her again to royal functions if she just stopped. In the end, she just played me and got what she wanted from me-as is usual."

 _She was a skillful manipulator_ , Charlotte thought. Then she looked at Leo-every bit the military genius, a tactician able to contort the worst of battle situations to their benefit.

 _The apple doesn't fall that far off from the tree._

"...Please don't tell Niles," Leo said, a sincere plea. "He doesn't know. He would beat himself up over it if he ever knew."

"...Of course," Charlotte said, nodding with understanding.

For all the instances that Prince Leo of Nohr could be cold as ice... To his retainers, to the people he cared for and trusted, he was surprisingly soft and selfless.

* * *

"She used to be a mage, before she had me," Leo said, looking dismal, as if talking of a person that was no longer of this world. "Her estate has an impressive library. I heard she could just spend days in it, reading... She was not much older than you and I when father took a liking to her. Her entire family shot up in wealth and status from King Garon's generosity. They kept pushing and pushing her to gain more and more from him. ...By the time I was born, she'd become a completely different person."

The night had drawn out, and it was past midnight, and the food was long gone and there was nothing but wine now in front of him. He drank a bit more, and when he put down his glass, he looked up at her, his eyes piercing.

"Money, status, fame, and power... they change people. So, Charlotte... why do you still want them?"

"...What are you talking about?" Charlotte said, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Oh, no need to be coy with me, Charlotte," he said, with a grin. "I can put two and two together. Isn't that why you wish to attract men? I also noticed you only go for those with considerable standing and wealth, as well. What am I supposed to think?"

She pouted defiantly and crossed her arms, though she still could not look at him.

"Don't put me in the same lot as everyone else," she said.

"That's what they all say," he said, pouring another glass, his disbelief in her apparent.

"...You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth," she said, now adapting the same tone that he had-one of cynicism, and almost... _anger_? "You never knew how it was to have _nothing_ to your name at all, or how you'd starve to death if you didn't do anything. Is it selfish to hope for someone to come along and just help me out?"

Her outburst was charged with so much emotion, that it felt like a cold slap, injecting some sobriety back into him. His grip on the wine goblet loosened, his mind making a note to stop drinking.

"...I've said too much," Charlotte said, her tone once again softer. She was always like that-shifting between a loud tempest and then a calm breeze. "I'm sorry... You can think what you want of me... I can't stop that. But I assure you, I have my reasons, and this isn't just for myself."

"Then what is it?"

She only said one word.

"Family."

* * *

 _So... family, huh._

 _Leo, do it for us. You carry your family's name-don't forget that. Oh, Leo, you're so smart! You make your family proud._

Family was such a heavy burden to bear.

His mother had often whispered that to him, coerced him, influenced him, directed him-for the family. _Because I'm your mother, and you're my son._ All the woman had to do was give birth to him-nothing more-and it was him stuck with the lifelong duty of being a prince of Nohr.

He hoped that Charlotte's family was nothing like his.

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Author's Notes** : This chapter is way longer than the rest, I hoped readers got through it just fine. I was reluctant to cut parts or divide the rest into another chapter, because I feel these scenes all fit together.

In her Japanese supports with Silas (I haven't checked the English yet), Charlotte says she's often watched nobles when she was younger with envy, and her lifelong fantasy was to be a noblewoman. She gave up that dream to be a soldier, the only stable source of income.

Thank you for the reviews so far! Reviews welcome!


	7. Maybe Different

"This one looks better... Though this one is not half as bad..." Camilla said, mostly to herself, as she shifted two different necklaces on Charlotte's neck. She had been looking through her jewelry chest, finding something to match the outfit Charlotte had chosen. The first princess of Nohr's sisterly instincts have already kicked in, and by all means, she was already treating Charlotte like her sister.

She had always envied Camilla. The purple haired princess was always able to balance her femininity and grace with her deadly prowess in battle. Men admired her far and wide, for both her beauty and her strength. Oh, and did she forget to mention that she was a _princess_? She was everything Charlotte wished she was.

But spending the night in Camilla's rooms spelt out a cold truth for Charlotte. Grand as the princess' living quarters were, it paled terribly in comparison to Leo's quarters, both in size and furnishing. One would think the older sister would have more, but Camilla explained to her that seniority wasn't all there was to it. _My mother is a commoner. Leo's mother is a noblewoman. Leo's mother is still alive and well and has enough of a reputable standing. My mother is behind bars and is accused of treason. It's only a matter of time before she gets executed. Father hardly pays as much attention to me as he does towards Xander and Leo or even Elise._

The reality was too dark, Charlotte wished she'd never asked. Camilla had replied all nonchalantly, as if she had gotten used to it long ago, her circumstances hardly bothering her anymore. Camilla only cared about the baths, the food, the dresses, and the opportunity to be with her siblings-she didn't so much bat an eyelid for concern towards Garon, or her mother, or the thought of her standing or inheritance.

"Yes, this would do," Camilla nodded, choosing a silver and sapphire necklace, handing it to Charlotte. "If only you were truly Leo's woman... Think of what fun it would be! This dreary castle needs more of a woman's touch anyway."

 _If only you were truly Leo's woman._ Impossible, Charlotte thought to herself. She remembered the way he confronted her last night, about her motives, her goals, as if he already had her all figured out.

"You can say that again," besides them, Selena, Camilla's retainer, muttered, as she tried on a pair of earrings. "They haven't changed the curtains since I got here, and that was years ago! I'm sick of all these blacks and reds."

"Father could hardly be bothered about such details, but perhaps I'll put in a word with Xander," Camilla said. _The first princess of Nohr-but not powerful enough to enforce such a change, still needing the crown prince's approval._ "If I, Corrin, and Elise put in a joint vote, he can't possibly ignore it. Now it's only a matter of choosing the color... what say you ladies about lavander?"

* * *

"Ooooohh, I slept marvelously," Niles said, stretching his arms out like a cat, by all means looking well rested and jolly. "Can't remember the last time I slept on a real bed, what with the war."

"You slept marvelously?" besides him, Odin looked insulted, his face still streaked by pillow marks. "You snored _like a bear_! And if you weren't snoring, you were... _moaning_ , for gods know what reason! How was I supposed to sleep?! I demand my room be moved elsewhere!"

"Hmm, I was moaning? I wonder why? Maybe I was-"

"S-Stop! Stop! I don't need to know! Keep the vile details to yourself!" Odin said, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. "Do not taint my mind with such thoughts!"

"Alright, _what_ is going on here?" Leo opened the door of his chambers, seeing his retainers in the common receiving room, bantering over lunch. Niles was already dressed for the day, while Odin was in sleepwear. "...Odin, I heard you passed out early last night, is there any reason you're still in sleepwear?"

"It was this knave's fault!" Odin said, quick to point at Niles, who only grinned. "His moans kept me awake! I mean-not in _that_ way..."

Leo just blinked a few times, trying to process what they were saying. He shook his head, and decided he didn't need to know. "Where is Charlotte?" he asked.

"Lady Camilla reserved the royal baths," Niles said. "I'd imagine Charlotte would be lounging there with the princess, that one red-haired retainer, and maybe Lady Elise or Lady Corrin."

Leo sighed. Last night with Charlotte didn't end on such a good note, and he wanted to ask her to breakfast or lunch to make it up for it, but knowing Camilla, they'd be gone almost the whole day. Dining hours never stopped Camilla from soaking in the baths-she'd even order food be brought there if she was hungry. He likely wouldn't be seeing Camilla, or Charlotte, until dinner.

"If I heard any of that correctly, it seems that my younger brother has brought back home a woman," the doors to the receiving room opened, and the men inside-Niles, Odin, and Leo-suddenly stood alert. This was the second prince's chambers-there were only two people that the guards would let in without a word.

Xander stood before them, cocking his head to one side, as if asking for an explanation.

He glanced at the men in the room, spotting Odin still in his sleepwear. The mage quickly scrambled out of the room to get dressed-as a retainer, it was inexcusable that his lord was dressed before he was.

"I... well..." Leo started, fumbling for words. He knew Xander would find out sooner or later-after all, they were all going to the banquet together-but being in front of him and having to explain it to him was a different thing.

"So, _Charlotte_ , is it?" Xander said. " _Please_ don't tell me you've been won over by her excellent cooking."

"Her cooking is indeed excellent, I can't deny that," Leo said. "She's a... She's a wonderful woman and an impressive fighter in her own right, why would I not like her?"

"Yes, anyone who can hold their own in battle while half-naked is quite impressive," Xander said, nodding in agreement. "You know, brother, this is quite _funny_ , but I think we've had this conversation a few days ago. Except it was _you_ wondering if _I_ liked her in any way."

"You're just jealous I brought home a girl before you did," Leo said, a half-meant joke. He knew Xander would never take it seriously, and he never meant to ever insult Xander.

But a small part of him-the competitive part of him who was always stuck in his brother's shadow-enjoyed it.

"...Excuse me?" Xander raised an eyebrow.

In the background, Niles sensed a tension in the room and quietly mouthed an excuse, slipping away into one of the rooms.

"Oh, come on, Xander, that was a joke," Leo said. "I simply heard she always wanted to go to one of these banquets, so I extended an invitation, nothing more," he said, quickly thinking of a lie.

He paused after that, wondering why he even lied to Xander to begin with. If he explained, Xander would surely understand, maybe even help him out. But he lied, almost out of instinct.

 _...It was that small, competitive voice in him again, quietly rejoicing that he'd outdone Xander in one thing, never mind if it was a lie._

"...If you say so," Xander said, not sounding entirely convinced. "Just... _be careful_. ...You know women like her."

 _A beautiful blonde with curves in all the right places, faking her way to position or riches._

"...Maybe she's different," Leo said.

 _He remembered her outburst last night, her full conviction that whatever she was doing wasn't wrong, and the softness that graced her features when when she mentioned her family._

Xander chuckled.

"That's what father used to say about them all."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Short chapter (at least compared to the last one), but I wanted to get it out because I've hit a writer's block, and hope that some feedback would help me. ^^;; Any reviews, reactions, or insights are appreciated. The actual banquet is supposed to be next chapter, so I've been taking my time trying to figure how to execute it.

Among the Nohrian siblings, Camilla is the coldest towards Garon, hardly talking about him in any of her supports and not showing much signs of affection when she did. While Xander, Leo, and Elise had something fond to say about Garon, Camilla didn't. Also, I'd imagine Beruka to not be fond of social gatherings, and that Camilla knows and doesn't require her to attend. **  
**


	8. Facade

Most people said King Garon loved all his wives equally, and always strived to be fair to them. Whether it was true, or not, Leo could never say for sure. If he even loved them, and they him, to begin with... Leo could never say for sure.

The idea-no, even the vaguest suggestion that he was going to be anything like his father when it came to women-was silly.

"Lord Leo...?"

The small, feminine voice interrupted his thoughts, and finally Leo turned to the doorway, recognizing Charlotte's voice, opening the door for her.

She peeked into his chamber, face alight with curiousity, eager to see a royal prince's room. It certainly did not disappoint-Leo was favored by Garon, and it showed in his rooms. The furniture was fine quality, intricately carved, occasionally lined with gold or silver. A big four-post bed was in one end, some books left open on them.

While she scrutinized his room with curiosity, Leo in turn scrutinized her appearance-her hair done up, trademark white bow holding it in place. Leo wondered for a minute if it was too much of a statement-it was quite a sizeable hairbow-but thought it at least made her easy to find in a crowd. She wore an old dress that Camilla had but never wore-and old dress, but not out of fashion at all, colored a deep blue with a splash of silver lace at the hem.

"You... You look nice."

The compliment didn't come out as smoothly as he wanted it to, causing his cheeks to turn a bit red in embarrassment. Complimenting women, unless it were his siblings, didn't always come easily to him.

"Really...?" Charlotte, tilting her head to one side in disbelief.

Leo then knew he'd have to have sounded awkward, if she didn't believe it. "Yes, it's definitely much better than seeing you in... your armor." _That poor excuse for armor._

 _"_ You don't like it my battle gear? Oh, but I hear so many men tell me that they love it..."

"...Oh ...I wonder why," Leo said, trying to sound genuinely puzzled.

"Oh dear me, brother. Your skill for complimenting women needs some brushing up on."

It was Camilla, entering Leo's chambers, but not by herself-she was holding onto Niles, clinging precariously to his arm. He was dressed in his best-one of those suits that Leo gave him but he'd never worn, not much for dressing up even for the most formal occasion-and Camilla had gone out of her way to wear a matching gown of the same color, every bit making them look like the pair.

Leo just stared at them, looking confused.

"What, I'm not allowed to appear to these banquets with a date?" Camilla said, looking every bit smitten. "It's not like people are going to pay as much attention to me-I'm not the crown prince or the second prince, after all."

"Camilla, you have a waiting list of suitors dying to marry you after this war is over," Leo reminded his sister.

"Oh, I would so like to see them _dying_ at my feet after the war then," Camilla said, a dangerous sparkle in her eyes. "Now I'll have the delightful thoughts of what impossible tasks to put them up to..."

"Ooohhh, I like the sound of that," Niles said, an equally dangerous sparkle in his eye as well. "My lady, if you ever need any ideas of how to make them suffer, know that I can provide a list or two. ...But I wouldn't mind suffering at your feet as well, any pain is pleasure when it's for you."

Camilla giggled, playfully hitting Niles with the feathered fan she was holding. Charlotte only put a hand to her mouth, as if confused at what she was witnessing, while Leo shuddered. "Get a room, you two," he said. "And where is Odin?"

"He will be escorting my retainer, Selena," Camilla said, matter-of-factly. "I can't let my retainer wander alone while I already have someone at my side."

"Oh, for the love of-"

Charlotte cut him short, suddenly clinging to his arm, almost emulating the way Camilla held onto Niles. "Ooh, isn't this wonderful? Is this like, a group date?"

"Yes, exactly!" Camilla said, as if Charlotte finally got the point. "Elise is too young for this, but maybe Corrin and Xander would be interested to bring someone along as well. We shall all have dates and make tonight a first in all of Nohr!"

She soon pulled Niles along, saying something about finding the perfect match for Corrin.

"How long have they been...? Why don't I know this?" Leo muttered soon after they left, still stunned. "What the hell is Camilla thinking? Does she really want to make a big spectacle out of today?"

"...She's doing it for you," Charlotte said.

Leo only looked at her, confused.

"If you brought me to dinner, I heard it was going to be the first time one of the royals brought along someone with them. Everyone will be focusing on us... But if Camilla and the others showed up with dates, too..."

"...Then the attention would be divided," Leo said, realizing the rest. "Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

Charlotte giggled. "You're so smart on the battlefield and among the soldiers. Why isn't it exactly the same in court?"

"...Because I have no interest in social politics like these," he said, after giving it a bit of thought. "I don't care so much what people think, as long as I have results."

"Appearance and how people see you is important," Charlotte said. "After all, what they give or don't give you depends on how they see you."  
That was what she was-every bit careful of her image and charm, using that to her advantage.

"...Sometimes someone has to look like the bad guy for something to get accomplished," Leo said. "Not all of us can afford to look pretty and kind."

She stared at him quietly for a moment, the man who people think drove off and killed the helpless dancers of Cyrkensia, but secretly saw to their escape. A cold, hardened prince with blood all over his hands, every bit willing to look like the villain or pawn to save what he believed he had to.

She felt small next to him in that moment, realizing that her warm, pretty facade was hiding a less-than pretty motive; but his cold, uninviting facade was likely hiding a kinder soul.

o0o0o0o0o0o


	9. Bad Guys

One last look-over. One last making sure that something he was wearing wasn't inside out. Social gatherings like these were never Leo's strong forte, and it showed. Charlotte watched, a mix of concerned and amused, as Leo went over every last thing, again and again.

"...You look fine," she finally said, wandering over to him, patting over his vest to straighten it, mimicking how she'd seen his retainers perfect his appearance.

Leo fliched ever so slightly at the touch, her hand brushing against him as she patted on his clothes. _Maybe this is one of her ploys to attract men-_

He suddenly felt himself being tugged forward, as Charlotte lightly pulled on the cravat around his neck, fixing it in place. He had almost crashed into her face then, had he not steadied himself in time, they would have probably been in an awkward position, perhaps stumbling on top of each other on the floor...

"You're... uh... You're a little too close," Leo said, sounding a little uncomfortable.

"I'm just making sure you're well dressed," she said, but her voice sounded almost devious.

 _Crafty little vixen..._ "This is all part of your famous charm, isn't it?"

She stepped back, examining him, looking as if she were quite content with her work. "Whatever are you talking about? Like I said... just making sure you're well dressed. Can't have you going out wearing something inside out..."

"T-That does not happen on a regular basis!"

She chuckled at his flustered expression.

With a deep breath, Leo assured himself that he looked fine, and then finally turned to the other matter at hand-Charlotte. She looked stunning, and it even seemed as if she carried herself with an air of grace. As if the clothes lent her and air of refinement and nobility. He'd witnessed Charlotte's skill in maintaining an act, so he had no doubt that she could hold up well enough... The only thing that worried him was that neckline, cut a little too low, generously showing off her bust. It was Camilla's dress after all... it was made to accentuate her best "assets".

"Lord Leo... I didn't expect you to be _that_ type..." Charlotte's voice snapped him from his thoughts, her hand going up to cover her chest. Only then did Leo realize his line of sight had been on her chest for a little too long.

"T-That's not...! I wasn't-!" Again, flustered. He grasped and thought quick, noticing the lack of jewelry on her neck. "I was simply wondering why you weren't wearing any jewelry, that's all!"

"Oh, that?" Charlotte said. "Well, Lady Camilla wanted to lend me some, but I thought it very impolite of me to wear her jewelry, because most of them had been gifts to her. It'd be really embarrassing to wear a gift for someone else."

That made sense. Camilla was always showered with gifts from her suitors, and she had enough jewelry she hardly remembers who gave what. It would have been awkward for Charlotte to wear one, lest someone recognize it.

"...Actually, I may have something you could use..." Leo said, remembering something. He went back to his dresser, looking in the bottom drawing, finding a small ornate box that he'd kept hidden for quite some time. He brought it to Charlotte, and opened it before her-revealing a necklace with an emerald stone, set in silver.

Charlotte gasped, feeling her heart skip a few beats. There really was something exciting about a prince opening a box of jewelry before you-nevermind that it was for an act and he probably only meant to lend it.

"It's some old bauble my mother gave me some years back," Leo said. "So there are no problems regarding who it came from and such. I don't think she would mind if my... uh... pretend-date were wearing it."

 _In fact, she would likely be over the moon with joy, quite frighteningly so,_ Leo thought.

"It's lovely," Charlotte said, still staring at the necklace. _And it looks friggin' expensive!_

Leo chuckled, seeing the look on her face. "I'm only lending it. Don't get carried away. Now, if you'll let me..."

He went behind her, brushing away some of her her to reveal the back of her neck. Leo paused for a moment, realizing that being able to touch or see her bare neck like this was such a luxury. She often hid her neck and her shoulders in her armor... to have them within his reach like this felt so... intimate.

"Is something wrong, Lord Leo?" she asked.

"...Nothing," Leo said, snapping from his thoughts, closing the jewelry around her neck. He turned her around to view how it looked. "There. Looks good. I think we're ready now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Music was already ringing from the ballroom when Leo led Charlotte out of his rooms. Arms linked together, they whispered to each other as they walked, which was mostly Leo trying to make sure their cover was flawless.

"If someone asks you a question too difficult, leave the answers to me," he said. While he trusted Charlotte's capable acting skills, he knew she was no noble; any well-meaning guest could uncover how common and uneducated she was. "Whatever you do, try not to be separated from me-"

"I would think it's your job to make sure no one takes me from you, milord," she said, teasing him. "Such a dream come true, being protected by a prince from the bad guys..."

She pretended to swoon, and he was about to chastise her, but he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Charlotte noticed, and looked forward, noticing what caused Leo to stop. There were two men by the entrance to the ballroom, already with wine in hand.

 _Speak of the bad guys,_ Leo thought. Hans and Iago stood there, engrossed in some form of gossip.

Iago turned around and noticed them, quickly extending a greeting. "My, if it isn't Prince Leo!" His eyes then fell onto Charlotte, a curious look dancing on his features. "And who might this beauty be, hmm?"

Charlotte stepped to Leo's side. She'd known about Hans, and knew about his extreme actions in the battlefield-a ruthless barbarian with absolutely no regard for life. While she'd never met or heard about Iago, something in how he looked at her quickly unnerved her...

She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She'd met plenty men like these.

"This is Charlotte, my dinner companion," Leo said, trying to get the introductions over and done with. "Charlotte, this is General Hans and Advisor Iago-some of my father's most trusted men."

Whether Leo was able to keep the spite out of his voice, he couldn't be too sure-what he was sure of, though, was that Hans and Iago shamelessly proceeded to stare at Charlotte, looking at her as if she was a slab of meat. Hans had absolutely no discretion, his eyes obviously trained at Charlotte's well-endowed chest. Iago was less obvious, his gaze more like a slippery snake's, slithering up her body from her to toe.

It made Leo shudder in disgust to see. He stole a glance at Charlotte, trying to gauge her reaction out of worry.

She held her chin up, not even rattled in the slightest.

She was used to being stared at like a piece of meat.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Charlotte greeted the men with a pleasant smile and a curtsy. No hint of fear, panic, or confusion in her voice-absolutely nothing.

 _Those damn acting skills are solid._

"My, my, what a charming angel!" Iago said, sounding impressed, a wide smile on his face.

He motioned towards Charlotte, as if to take her hand or give her an embrace-but Leo stepped forward, and blocked him.

"Yes, charming, isn't she? I'm glad you like her, Iago," Leo said, not really meaning his words. Then he turned to Hans, who had still been blatantly staring at Charlotte. "If you still want a head on your shoulders, Hans, you'd do well to stop staring at her."

Iago raised his brow. _Interesting. The little lion is baring his fangs._ Hans only chuckled, and gave a half-hearted apology. "She's too beautiful to not stare at," was all he said. Leo turned away from them and said goodbye, taking Charlotte with him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"...He'll get sick of her," Iago said, when Leo and Charlotte were already a ways away. "He is his father's son, after all."


	10. Strength

The music echoed throughout the halls of the ballroom, already causing an annoying buzz in Leo's head as he tried to evade the eight courtier, the eight unnecessary introduction, the eight, "oh dear, who might this lovely woman be?" He occasionally allowed himself a low growl, and his face to wear a scowl, hoping it scares off the people who even dare start conversation with him.

If only Charlotte wasn't polite and didn't converse with every. single. one of them. When his very aura discouraged conversation, Charlotte's did the exact opposite-she was smiling, beaming, laughing at the cajolery and praise. He had to pry her away from people repeatedly before she inevitably gets caught in a trap by her own big, fat mouth.

 _By god, she reminds me of mother._

"If you're not going to socialize, then what's the point of going to a ball?" Charlotte asked him.

"I go because it's my royal duty to do so and not showing up could well be interpreted as rebellion against the king," Leo answered. "For you, it's entertainment. For me, it's an obligation."

"...Then you don't like to at least dance?"

"No."

"...Then may I dance with another man?"

" _No."_ His response was instant, almost angry. "Did we not have this conversation where you promised you wouldn't try to flirt with every man in the room? That would reflect horribly on me."

From behind them, Xander cleared his throat. "...Having a lover's spat when you're not even really lovers," he said. "Classy."

"B-Brother," Leo said, looking rattled and surprised, looking around again to check if anyone else had been eavesdropping. The crowd around them was too busy dancing and chatting in their own groups, thankfully. As soon as Leo was assured of that, he turned his gaze back towards Xander-quickly noticing his lack of companion. "You didn't come with anyone."

"Of course I didn't. I can't exactly pull a woman out of thin air the way you could," Xander said. "Leo, have you finally ran out of ideas on how to avoid your mother?"

"How did you-"

"You know, the same old. Your retainer told my retainer and my retainer told me-"

Leo smacked his palm to his forehead. "That Odin...!"

Xander turned to Charlotte this time. While Charlotte had been the very visage of confidence and charm since the evening started, underneath Xander's gaze, she faltered a bit. The older prince already knew her act, knew what she was. There was no hiding. Charlotte found herself reaching for Leo's arm.

What Xander ended up saying came as a surprise to her. "Leo is adverse to dancing, but you should know that I am not. If my little brother can't fulfill his own obligation and at least humor you, I could gladly do so for him."

Charlotte was stunned. Did she just hear that right, or was the crown prince of Nohr just asking her to dance? She was pretty sure any girl in Nohr would just kill to be her at that moment.

Leo did not take this well though. "...Xander, are you trying to make me look bad?"

"I'm not asking you. I'm asking her."

Charlotte suddenly found the two princes staring expectantly at her, waiting for her answer.

 _This is every girl's dream come true!_

"Well, shall we?" Xander asked.

She turned to her side. Leo was already sulking, but didn't put up more of a fight.

 _He kindaaa looks cute when sulking, hee hee._

"Oh, Lord Xander, I am SO honored! I'm pretty sure any woman in Nohr would give an arm and leg just to be able to dance with you," Charlotte said brightly. "While I'm honored, I think it's improper to leave the person who invited me to begin with... so I'm afraid I must refuse." She then sidled up closer to Leo, holding onto his arm tighter.

Leo looked every bit surprised. "H-Huh? You're not interested in dancing with Xander?"

"What's the point of looking at other men when I have the perfect one by my side?"

Her smile was so sweet, her voice was so sweet, and the way she looked at him with those blue eyes was so sweet-he was pretty sure she was flirting with him.

And it was working. It wasn't every day that the crown prince gets turned down for him-the spare prince in waiting. _She knew how to stroke a man's ego, alright._

And crush another one's, apparently. "Well, that just wounded my pride," Xander said, with a self-depreciating chuckle. "The crown prince of Nohr, turned down? By a soldier in his own army, no less."

"And this is why you get yourself your own woman, Xander," Leo said, feeling a little triumphant.

"Don't get carried away," Xander said. "If I recall correctly, the two of you are just playing lovers." He then went up to Charlotte, giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder. He leaned down to her ear, and whispered, "You pass. Enjoy the banquet. I hear the lobster is pretty good."

* * *

"Did he say something to you?"

"He said that I... pass."

Leo thought on this for a while, and eventually it dawned on him.

Xander likely had no interest in dancing with her to begin with; he was perhaps testing and trying to see if Charlotte would abandon Leo were she offered a more lucrative offer, from a man with higher standing.

She stayed with him, and so she passed.

"I wonder whatever he could mean by that, though," Charlotte said, looking genuinely puzzled. "And he said I should try the lobster."

Leo let out a little laugh. "He does like lobsters, that Xander."

* * *

Charlotte had been correct in her earlier remark-while most people lingered around them and asked who Charlotte was, it was not as big of a spectacle as he feared it would be, what with the Nohrian princess Camilla dragging along a far more scandalous dinner companion. Niles wasn't a man for pleasantry or politics, but Leo could tell in the smirk that graced his features that he was enjoying this. Teasing the crowd, letting slip innuendo that was most noblemen wouldn't dare let slip through their tongue, earning shocked, mortified, or amused reactions from everyone... Camilla was not one to be outdone, matching Niles' saucy statements with her own. Leo feared what would happen if they truly became a couple. He was pretty sure the court-and Camilla's long line of suitors-would explode in shock.

Corrin was accompanied by Laslow, the skirt-chasing swordsman for once having his eyes trained on only one woman that night. Perhaps he was given a stern-very stern-warning by Xander earlier. Laslow took Corrin for round after round of dancing, the swordsman a far better dancer than anyone in the castle-even better than him or Xander, who had been taught dance in their etiquette lessons. Corrin seemed to be enjoying the undivided attention, a hint of blush on her cheeks and a lingering smile on her lips. Leo wondered how Xander would react if his retainer did pursue their sister for real.

Elise was attended by her retainers, who tended to make spectacles of their own-Arthur with what accident he'd likely get into, and Effie with the mountain of food set before her that all seemed to vanish in the bottomless pit that was her stomach. When Elise didn't have her fill of giggling at them, she was surrounded by courtiers, perpetually ooohh-ing and ahh-ing over how adorable she was.

Xander was alone, his own retainers not at his side-Laslow with Corrin, and Peri in the kitchen, more interested in butchering the meat than she was with socializing. Even so, Xander still attracted people towards him-he always did. He was the crown prince, and people always wanted to be on the good side of the future king. Some even went so far as to introduce their daughters or nieces, hoping one of them would catch Xander's attention. Leo knew well enough that none of them did-Xander was polite to them all, but Leo could tell that he was disinterested.

Leo, on his part, had more attention than usual-but if the attention was his or Charlotte's, he really couldn't tell. In gatherings he usually quickly vanished into an alcove, wanting to be alone-but there was no "being alone" when Charlotte was around. It made him grow weary, but he just sighed to himself, and put on a smile. _Let her have her day._ At least, none of the nobles had been subjecting him through the torture of introducing their daughters, nieces or maidservants to him. No one dared with Charlotte on his arm, looking like a fairytale princess.

* * *

"I've heard chatter that you brought a woman with you, Leo," a voice called out, making Leo shudder. "What, you aren't going to introduce your mother?"

Leo almost felt the blood draining from his cheeks, the effect of his mother's voice and tone-always so sweet and condescending at the same time. He turned around, face-to-face with the woman who mirrored the shade of blonde in his hair.

"...Mother," he said. "It's... been a while."

It has indeed been a while-it's been months. His mother was a woman of small stature, and he'd long grown taller than her, and now it seemed he'd grown even a bit taller. A few wrinkles in her forehead and her eyes were showing, ones that weren't there when he'd last seen her. She was nearing her forties now-while still an attractive woman, her age was starting to show, something she'd continuously vented to him about whenever he as so much had the kindness to lend her an ear. The gown he wore was new, he noticed. She always liked to have new ones made for events like these.

"Not with those loony retainers of yours today, I see," she said, crossing her arms and swiftly flicking open the fan in her hand with a flick of her wrist. "I hope you're in better company. So, where is the girl?"

He paused for a moment, as if hesitating to call out to Charlotte, a small part in him reluctant, as if he were more of giving an offering to a snake rather than making a simple introduction. But this is why he'd asked Charlotte to come anyway, in hopes that she was a worthy enough offering to appease the snake.

"...Charlotte, come here for a moment." He called out to Charlotte, who was only a few steps behind him, but had been surrounded by some courtiers who had been attempting to make small talk with her.

Charlotte excused herself from them, sensing the urgency in Leo's voice. She walked up to Leo's side, then holding onto his arm as if it were the most natural thing to do. "What is it, Lord Leo?"

"Mother, this is Charlotte," Leo began, "Charlotte, this is my mother, the lady Lorraine. She's been... eager to meet you."

Charlotte looked at the older woman, who was staring at her meticulously, the look a woman gives when sizing up another woman. Charlotte found herself smiling. That almost snotty, condescending, cold aura she had very much reminded her of Leo. They seemed a bit more alike than he wanted to admit.

"I've been as eager to meet you, milady," Charlotte said warmly, giving the older woman a small curtsy. "Lord Leo has said good things about you."

"Not even five seconds into this conversation and you're already lying," Lorraine said, sounding unimpressed. "This boy has never breathed a word of praise for me."

"Oh, good heavens, milady! And why wouldn't he? If it weren't for you and your guidance after all, he wouldn't be the man he is today. If it weren't for your interest in his studies, he wouldn't be the genius he is. And not to mention his dashing good looks, which you clearly contributed to..."

Leo had to stop himself from wincing. Charlotte proceeded to pile on the flattery, piling it on thick. _She gets straight to business._

But his mother's cold facade was slipping, the scowl on her face slowly turning into a smirk. Charlotte smiled to herself.

 _She has a bit of an ego, like Lord Leo does, and they like getting it stroked._

"Enough flattery now, you sugar-tongued girl," Lorraine said, with a chuckle. "Is that how you got little Leo, with your sweet words?"

"Pfftt..." Leo found himself scoffing, unable to help it. He didn't realize it came out loud, until he found both women staring at him expectantly. "I meant, no, hardly," he said. If anything else, her obvious flattery was why he was wary of Charlotte in the first place. "I'm not one to be won over by words, mother. Words may well be lies, after all."

"Oh? Then what is it, then, child?"

Charlotte looked at him, looking a bit hesitant. She did not know if Leo had anything to say at all, if he had a reason to speak highly of her. She almost opened her mouth to speak up, to make a save, but Leo answered:

"Her strength."

The answer took Charlotte by surprise.

Lorraine broke into a smile. "Ah. How funny. Garon used to say the same thing about me."

* * *

Charlotte was strong, and not just on the battlefield, that much Leo could tell by now.

She had a mastery over her emotions-smiling when she could be sad, pleasant when she could be irate, calm when she could be angry.

She could hold her chin up and look at people in the eye, people who could well be talking about her behind her back, at men who could be ogling her and looking at her only for her body.

And then there was the quiet air of conviction she had when she briefly mentioned her family, the few words she'd said already communicating to him that she would do anything in her power for them.

For good and bad, Charlotte was strong.


	11. A Damn Good Lie

Charlotte looked puzzled, a knot in her eyebrows as she proceeded to attend to Leo for the rest of the evening. _Her strength._ Leo claimed to like the very thing she always tried to hide, the thing she thought was least appealing about her. The thing men found frightening about her.

Leo's mother seemed to have caught the expression on Charlotte's face. "Weak, useless men like weak, useless women," she said. "Truly strong men have no need for useless lambs. They need a woman who can hold their own, who can stand beside them, and not behind them."

She looked around the ballroom, as if surveying the people in it-from Garon, sat at the center table, to his children scattered about. "Garon's wives were strong women, each of them," she said. "Katarina rode into battle with him when she was in the peak of her health. His concubines, like Camilla's mother, all had the strength of will to claw their way from the commons up to the top. Even Elise's mother, while of frail condition, was not one to be trifled with."

Leo felt a little... odd, hearing such an tale from his own mother, hearing her even discuss Garon's other women. Maybe having another woman at his side made her loosen up, and open up more.

"...And women like you," he said. "Smart women who knew what they wanted and got it."

"Hah!" Lorraine chuckled. "I'm not dead or behind bars. I must be doing something right."

"You mean, latching onto my every success?" Leo retorted. "Sitting in your manor while I spend every night on the battlefield?"

"Lord Leo..." Charlotte squeezed on his arm, as if trying to warn him. He was taking on a dangerous tone, and Charlotte was worried. He wanted to avoid scandals this evening, but it looked like he was about to start one himself.

And his mother, just as proud as him, was not about to back down. "You think that after all I've been through to get here-that I do not deserve a break? I've spent my entire youth getting her, raising you..."

"I'm not responsible for however you chose to spend your youth," Leo snapped. "If you chose to spend it sucking up to my father, what do I have to do with that?"

"Why don't you listen to your woman? Didn't you just hear her saying a moment ago that without me, you would be nothing?"

"Her opinions and mine are two different things. She can have her own without needing to manipulate me to it, the way _you_ try to do every man."

They were beginning to raise their voices, and draw glances in their direction. Charlotte grew even more frantic. _So much for not causing a scandal._ "Lord Leo..."

"Ehem," behind Leo, Odin had sensibly appeared, Selena not too far from him. The retainer addressed Leo, trying to get his attention. "Milord Leo, may I ask something? It will only take a moment of your time. About the latest magical journal..."

Leo broke his stare-off with his mother, finally turning to Odin and leaving with them, taking the escape that he was offered.

"Ungrateful child," Lorraine muttered under her breath. "You there," she said, to Charlotte. "Come with me."

* * *

Selena stared at Leo, who had an aura of gloom surrounding him as he held onto his glass of wine, already his fifth. She was reminded of Camilla-a very pissed off, and angry Camilla, who would then just grab a bottle of liquor and head for the baths, not to be heard of for hours. She and Beruka had learned to just give the princess privacy in those moments, making sure no one disturbed her.

"Alrighty, milord, that's about enough," Odin said, grabbing the bottle of wine just as Leo reached out to it. "Need I remind you what happened last time you got drunk? You ran around the castle, yelling ' _Xander, this is not a phase, this is who I am_ -'"

Selena chuckled. "T-That's because he kept treating me like a kid!" Leo explained, growing flustered, his face red either from the drinks or from embarrassment. "Besides, that was a few good years ago. It's not going to happen again."

After putting down his drink, he looked around and seemed startled, as if he'd just noticed something. "...Where is Charlotte?"

Selena and Odin blinked at him, as if they couldn't believe what they were just hearing. "What kind of man doesn't even notice that the woman they took to dinner is gone?" Selena said, with genuine surprise.

"You, uh, kinda turned your back on her a second ago milord," Odin said. "Maybe she thought you were going on without her."

"...I assumed she'd naturally follow me, like women are supposed to," Leo said, with a groan.

"...I'm pretty sure that's sexist," Selena said.

"Then don't tell Camilla," Leo said. "I'll go look for Charlotte."

* * *

Lorraine led Charlotte into a curtained alcove, one among the many in the Royal Ballroom. The thick, red curtains blocked out the view of the banquet behind them, and before them was the view of the rest of Castle Krakenburg-all aglow with the orange evening lights, casting shadows here and there.

Charlotte wondered what Leo's mother might want, but the woman got to the point quickly. "You're not a noblewoman, are you?"

Charlotte tensed up, panic flashing on her features. Was she that obvious? And she thought her acting had been flawless, with Leo backing her and pulling her away before anyone could ask and prod about her origins. "Well I..."

Lorraine approached her, and without reason, suddenly gave her a firm shove to her shoulders. Not firm enough to be an assault, but enough to come as a surprise-or to send an ordinary maiden tripping down. But Charlotte hardly budged.

"See? Who are you fooling?" Lorraine said. "You're a gorgeous young thing, but you can't hide your stance and reflexes. You stand like a soldier. You talk and smile at everyone but your eyes also scan the hall, as if looking for threats."

Charlotte swore under her breath. She was pretty sure she'd gotten her damsel act spot-on, and she'd trained that facade for years-but she'd been a soldier for longer, and looking around and scanning for threats had become second nature to her as a border guard. Niles warning her that assassinations and attacks may well happen even during a royal banquet did not help much, either.

"It's almost as if he hired a bodyguard," Leo's mother said. "Did you come here under his orders?"

"...He invited me and it sounded like fun, so here I am," Charlotte said, doing her best to not make her voice waver. And it was true-while he had personal motives, Leo did just invite her to dinner, and she agreed was all it was.

"No need to be wary of me," Lorraine said, "I care not for your station, or where you came from. Nohrian kings aren't new to marrying commoners, or having them as concubines. This is at least a step up from before... I had almost thought that boy had completely no interest in women."

"...What with the war, I don't think Lord Leo prioritizes looking at women," Charlotte said, speaking slowly, trying to weigh her words before saying them. "The same could be said for Lord Xander. I think they take their duties as princes seriously, and would commit to those first before anything else."

"Getting married _is_ part of their duty," Lorraine snapped. "They need their heirs. That Prince Xander doesn't even have someone at his age is preposterous. What do they suppose would happen if both him and Leo die in the war? Camilla or Elise could try to inherit the throne, but Nohr will likely be thrown into civil war with noble houses trying to take the crown."

Charlotte imagined what it would be like to be in their shoes. The pressure was heavy, and most likely almost suffocating. She could imagine Leo or Xander were wary of women because of that heavy burden of responsibility-that it wasn't just marriage, it wasn't just love-it was the future of the whole kingdom on their shoulders.

 _And I'd been a fool, just trying to get their attention, thinking I'd score a royal and live a mundane and happy life._

* * *

"...Leo would be king someday," Lorraine said, as if to the air, but nonetheless it snapped Charlotte from her thoughts.

"...I don't think Lord Leo intends to be king," Charlotte said, again trying to be careful. But she thought she knew well enough that, competitive Leo might be, he certainly wasn't vying for the crown. "He holds Lord Xander in high regard, and respects him a lot."

"What do you know?," Lorraine said, "You haven't seen the way that boy sulks when Xander outdoes him in something. He pretends he never wanted whatever it was that Xander won, but deep down it torments him. He's a competitive boy deep down. And I want him to win."

Charlotte remembered the sulking Leo at her side, when Xander asked her to dance. While he expressed displeasure, he didn't much try to stop Xander. As if he knew where Xander stood, and knew he didn't have a chance.

"...I looked up to Katarina," Lorraine suddenly found herself saying this. "She was an amazing woman who could stand beside Garon with pride, taking her place with him in the battlefield. No matter how I tried, I could never become her... so I buried myself in academia and studies, hoping I could be what she was not. But even now that she's dead... I could never be better than her. I'd never wish Leo have the same disappointment in his life. When I saw him take up magic instead of the sword, avoiding what Xander was doing... I knew he was the same. I never want Leo to stay in the shadows. _Second_ prince. _Second_ place. No... Someday, Leo would be king."

"Excuse me if I'm rude but... that just sounds like you're imposing your own experiences on your child. You don't know if this is what Lord Leo even really feels," Charlotte said, speaking up, even if she knew full well that she was treading on thin ice here.

"You barely know him. I'm his mother-I know how he feels."

"No, Charlotte is right. I have no intention of being king."

* * *

The voice startled both women, both turning towards the curtains, seeing Leo pushing it aside to invade their privacy. "I'm... I'm touched by your concern, mother," he said, "but Xander is the crown prince. That much won't change. What do you propose I do? Upstand him until his own subjects doubt him? Pry the crown from his head? What good would that do for Nohr? I'm going to find my own path, and support him-not compete with him."

He stood there, staring at him, as if waiting for her rebuttal, but she said nothing. So he turned to Charlotte now, taking her side, as if ushering her away from there.

"So..." his mother began, "A soldier in your own army?"

Leo was confused for a moment, until he found his mother looking over at Charlotte. _So she had figured it out._ "Where she comes from isn't relevant," Leo said.

"Why is that so? Because she's not real? Did she come here under your orders, Leo?"

She hit the nail dead on the center, but Leo was too proud to surrender. "That's not true."

"Oh, really now? Wasn't this all to show up your elder brother? Showing him that you're ahead of him, even if it's in one thing only?"

 _This is why you get yourself your own woman, Xander. You're just jealous I brought home a girl before you did._

She was dead right about everything. True, he'd gotten Charlotte for other reasons-for her, in specific, but she was right as well. There was always that tiny voice in his head who rejoiced in his triumphs over Xander, no matter how trivial. _Am I really that rotten of a person...?_

He looked back at his mother, who was giving him a challenging look.

Leo never backed down from a challenge.

He turned towards Charlotte, drawing her towards him, and then he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Charlotte felt herself stiffen, her body frozen in shock. She quickly recovered though, feeling Leo's hand lightly cup her chin, as if directing her to kiss him back. And so she did, trying to ease away the tension and kiss him.

She never knew Leo would go this far, or act so impulsively. She had already gauged that he had a short temper for people he did not like, and that he had a big competitive streak... but she never knew he would take it this far.

When he pulled away from her, he said, with absolute conviction:

"I'm in love with Charlotte."

* * *

He soon pulled Charlotte away from the alcove and his mother, and back into the ballroom, his fingers entwined with hers as he held her hand. Charlotte wondered if he knew what he was doing. He'd barely turned around to look at her, to explain what in the world just happened. He kept looking ahead, as if trying to scan the ballroom for somewhere quiet to go to.

"Charlotte," he finally addressed her, much to Charlotte's relief, "I'm growing a bit tired. Maybe we should head back to my room."

She nodded in agreement, but almost immediately after that, one of Garon's attendants found Leo, and called on his attention. The king wanted to speak with him and Xander. Charlotte caught Leo give the slightest, most inaudible of groans, even after he told the attendant that he would be on his way. It was the king. He couldn't refuse.

And he couldn't bring Charlotte to see Garon, either. He'd already committed one impulsive crime-declaring a damn good lie of having feelings for her-and he feared that if she'd met Garon he'd have to end up saying far more grave things. "I'll be back soon," he told her, "Please, don't wander around on your own. Find Camilla or my retainers. I'll come find you when I'm done."

* * *

Charlotte didn't make a move to find his retainers or siblings.

Instead, she found herself wandering the halls outside the ballroom, finding a deserted balcony away from the hubbub of the banquet. She just stood there, looking outside the view, trying to collect her thoughts. From the banquet hall, she heard cheers from the crowd, calling out praises for King Garon and his sons who where winning a war.

Her fingers idly went up to her lips, still with an aftertaste of bitter wine from Leo's kiss.

 _Maybe he was drunk._

There was something in the way that he declared his love for her with such certainty and conviction that made her knees weak. Surely every girl in Nohr would just faint at such a declaration, from Prince Leo, no less. It made her cheeks feel warm to think of it.

 _I should be over the moon with joy-a prince declaring love for me! This is the stuff my fantasies are made of! But..._

But it also made her sad, because she knew it was a lie.

* * *

A/N: Shoutout to Rhadamir and YoakeYoru for the reviews last update! Means a lot! (And I get super happy when there are new CharLeo shippers! Thanks for everyone else who reviewed as well. Let me know what you think of this update. :3


	12. Indecent Proposal

Even as he stepped down from the steps that raised the throne area above the hall, stepping down from Garon's side, Leo's eyes scanned the ballroom, trying to check if Charlotte was alright.

"Are you alright, brother?" Xander asked, sensing something was wrong, that Leo was a bit absent.

"I'm fine," Leo said. "Just... I left Charlotte alone, and I can't help but worry."

 _You don't even know if this is what Lord Leo really feels._ Leo hears Charlotte's words again in his head, words he heard when he'd been behind the curtain, listening to their exchange. He didn't expect Charlotte to get a word in, to even say anything, to speak up for him...

But she did, and it felt so... good. So _impressive_.

"We both know she's not a delicate flower," Xander said. "There's nothing to worry about. Whether it's a few questions or an armed assassin, I doubt she'd have a hard time with either."

"Well, of course I have faith in her capabilities, it's just that..."

He was a little too impressed, maybe, that he ended up kissing her.

 _What the hell did I just do?_

Xander had seen all the emotion that crossed Leo's face-the look of worry, self-loathing, and regret. "...Did something happen?"

"O-Of course not. Nothing of the sort," Leo said, fidgeting with his vest.

Xander crossed his arms. "Clearly, something did-"

But before Xander could ask him, there was a noise from the castle kitchen, a shriek so loud that it carried all the way to the ballroom. "That... would likely be Peri," Xander said, shaking his head. "I'll need to keep her in check. Tell me about this later, alright?"

* * *

They finished with their fancy cheers, Charlotte noted, when she'd heard the noise from the ballroom die down a bit. She knew by then that maybe Leo would be done from having to appear beside his father, probably scrambling to find her again, while being blocked by guests time and time again as he tried.

 _A prince, scrambling to look for me? Oh, I've really come so far._

She chuckled in amusement, to herself. And then she quickly turned around, sensing a presence approaching her. Her hand flew to her side out of instinct, reaching for a weapon that was not there.

To her surprise, it was the king's advisor, Iago. He stared at Charlotte critically, impressed at how she sensed him. This was no ordinary woman, and he was starting to see it now. "At peace, milady," he said, almost cooing at her. "I don't mean any harm."

The tension in Charlotte's face melted away, slowly replaced by a big, warm smile. "Of course. I apologize-I was just a bit startled, that's all!"

"No, no, it's me who should apologize for startling you," Iago said, trying to sound like the gentleman. "What are you doing here, milady, all by yourself? Such a shame that Lord Leo would leave you on your own." Iago said.

"He had a few things he had to take care of, that's all," Charlotte said. "I'd rather not get in the way of his duties."

"Is that so? Isn't it a bit uncanny he wouldn't go so far as to introduce you to His Majesty?"

The kind facade was completely off now-there was a snark in Iago's tone and grin as he asked that, and Charlotte sensed it.

"Hmm?" Charlotte smiled back sweetly. "Uncanny, how? I don't find anything uncanny about that."

But Charlotte knew exactly what he was trying to say: _You don't matter enough to introduce to the king._

"Let's not beat around the bush," Iago said, stepping closer to Charlotte, and then whispering to her, almost conspiratorially, "How much does Prince Leo pay to keep you, hmm?"

"...Excuse me?" Charlotte backs away from him, from his unwanted invasion of her space. She pouted her lips dangerously, already guessing where this conversation was going at.

"Come now, don't be coy," he said. "A woman like you... and you came out of nowhere, too. Prince Leo is young and has close to no experience or interest in women. Absolutely no one here knows were you come from or about your background. It's all starting to make sense."

He put a hand onto her shoulder, laid bare by her dress, and Charlotte almost felt his nails scratch against her skin. She smiled-a smile trying to hide her snarl-as she stepped back, brushing his hand away.

"Please don't touch me," she said.

"I can give you money," he offered.

 _Ah, I knew it was going to go this way_ , Charlotte thought. She'd been hit on by countless men, she almost always already knew their next move. So easy. She smiled up at him, her eyes almost sparkling with interest. "How much money?"

"Much more than however much the prince gives you," he said. "While I'm no royalty, I'm connected directly to His Majesty..."

"That's hardly an answer," Charlotte said. "How much money?" she asked again.

* * *

Leo stood behind a column, frozen to the spot as he watched his old mentor make advances on Charlotte. He heard her demand money-even he didn't expect her to be that forward. There was a playful grin on her face as Iago offered her a small money pouch, and she'd graciously accepted it.

 _...Of course_ , Leo thought. No matter what else she did tonight, her personal goals were always there-to marry a rich man and get her sweet, sweet money. It only made sense for her to keep her options open. All he did was invite her to a party-that was all. No money was even ever exchanged. She was her own woman, with her own goals to further apart from his. To be seeing it as plain as day, like this...

 _It hurts._

She took the purse, opening it to examine the contents inside. She looked back up at Iago sweetly-that same look and bat of her eyelashes that she gave Leo when she flattered and flirtered with him. It felt like such a betrayal, seeing her look at someone else that way.

"Oh, I can have this? How generous of you!" Charlotte giggled, playfully shoving the man on his shoulder.

From his location, Leo winced and closed his eyes, the sight getting a bit too unbearable to watch. _Well, I certainly didn't expect her to be won over that easily-_

Until he heard her heels stomping on the floor, towards the balcony window, and in one quick motion threw all of Iago's money out of it.

Iago was stunned. "You...What?!"

"You pig!" Charlotte yelled at him, now not bothering to conceal her annoyance. "You really think I'll accept such a crude offer? Go fuck yourself, and to hell with your gold!"

Leo blinked a few times, stunned. Iago looked completely aghast-he must have handed her quite the sum-and there was Charlotte, looking not like the sweet little thing she liked to act as, but more like the maiden in the battlefield, ready to destroy everything that crossed her path.

Leo put a hand to his mouth, trying to stop himself from laughing.

* * *

"Did you just...?! You're mad! Do you think you can get away with doing this to me?!"

Iago grabbed her by the shoulders, and Charlotte looked up at him sharply. "I told you not to touch me," she said. "If you stop this now and walk away, I'll be gracious and not tell Lord Leo what you've done..."

"Hah, you really think Prince Leo will keep you? He'll toss you away like a dirty rag once he's through, the way King Garon does all his whores. You'll end up a washed up old hag like they all do."

Charlotte was taken a back, gleaning a morsel of truth from what the man said. Leo simply wanted a one-time arrangement with a singular goal in mind-a goal she'd already somewhat fulfilled. After this, there was nothing, she'd return to being a soldier in his army-nothing more. What was the point of displaying loyalty to him, then?

The Charlotte she knew would take the chance to find other options-Leo was unattainable, too high a goal to reach.

But standing up for him-a prince she thought most misunderstood by everyone around him-seemed like the most natural thing to do.

 _...That and Lord Leo is like, definitely more handsome than this scumbag here, oh, most definitely._

She broke into a grin, one that set Iago back. "Oh my!" she exclaimed, as if in complete shock, "Advisor Iago, how could you say such a thing about our beloved King? Tsk, tsk, I'm pretty sure that's slanderous..."

"Tch. You have no witness," he said, trying to brush off her threat. "There's no way anyone would believe the words of a whore who turned up out of nowhere."

"Is there anything going on here?" Leo finally broke their conversation, finding a good time to come out of hiding and reveal himself. He paused in his step, pointedly staring at Iago's hands, holding tightly onto Charlotte's shoulders.

"P-Prince Leo," Iago quickly scrambled away from Charlotte. "How long have you..."

"Lord Leo!" Charlotte rushed to Leo's side, quickly clinging to him. "He... that creep!" She was sobbing now, breaking into tears. "The rude things he's said to me..."

 _...That was quick_ , Leo noted, impressed, feeling his sleeve get wet with tears as Charlotte proceeded to hide behind him, pressing her crying face against his arm. He worried for a moment that Iago may have gotten under her skin and truly frightened her-but this was Charlotte, and those tears were most likely fake.

He gently patted her hair, as if trying to comfort her. _Those damned acting skills were solid_. Iago was shocked. A crying woman certainly made him look far worse.

Leo looked at Iago expectantly. "Do you have any explanation for this?"

"Well, I..."

"He—He made indecent assumptions about me!" Charlotte cut in beefore Iago could get a word out, knowing that getting the first word in was always an advantage. "He asked if Lord Leo was giving me money or anything of the sort and offered me some... sniff... What kind of woman does Lord Iago take me for?"

... _Exactly the type of woman everyone else thinks you are, most likely_ , Leo thought to himself. "Is this true?" he asked Iago, wondering if the older man would deny this or not.

"I can explain!" Iago said, "I simply had my hesitations about her as I've never seen her before, and you're not known to invite women... I was only testing her to see if she would reveal her true colors-!"

...A perfectly good excuse, Leo thought. It could be real, and could be not. There were plenty reasons to doubt Charlotte after all, and anyone who bothered to take a closer look would likely be able to notice that she wasn't a noblewoman at all, and wasn't born into all this pomp and finery. Even Xander doubted her, and tried to test her. Though with Xander, Leo was sure the gesture was out of concern for him as a brother. But with Iago...

"And there was nothing to reveal, was there?" Leo asked.

Iago was speechless. Even if he went on and tried to paint himself as a concerned senior for Leo's well being, there was no justification for it, given that Charlotte did not act in any way against Leo, even making a big show out of refusing his money.

"...No, there was nothing," Iago finally said. "Much to my relief, of course. It seems that she is... an exemplary young woman. Maybe just… not as soft spoken as I first thought she was-"

"He... sniff... he called me a whore!" Charlotte cried out, pointing a finger at Iago, not about to let him off easily or go down the route he was taking. "How could he... how could he doubt my purity?"

Leo choked a bit when Charlotte mentioned "purity"- _yes, the way she dressed in battle with almost everything showing. A_ _n unquestionably_ _pure woman, indeed_.

"Like I said, I did not mean to say that, it was all part of me only trying to make sure she's a suitable companion for Prince Leo..."

"Thank you for the concern, I suppose," Leo said, though he felt as if Iago was lying. He was a selfish man, not one to look out for the interests of others. That much Leo knew. "But look at where that's gotten us. How do you intend to make amends to Charlotte, now?"

"I'll have a proper apology gift sent to her first thing in the morning-"

 _Haha, jackpot!_ Charlotte hid her face behind Leo's sleeve, trying to hide an excitement that came to her at the mention of the gift.

"Is that alright with you, Charlotte?" Leo asked,

"W-Well... if Lord Iago is considerate enough to apologize... it's only fitting that I forgive him..." Charlotte pulled away from Leo for a bit, trying to make a show out of wiping away her tears.

"...You're most kind," Iago said, bowing a little, however staring at Charlotte, as if trying to judge if her tears were ever real or not. But he knew trying to go against her with Leo backing her was a losing fight, so he soon sensibly bowed out, and excused himself.

* * *

Leo reached into his pocket, offering Charlotte a handkerchief. Charlotte took it, muttering her thanks, taking it and patting her cheeks. "God, that creep. If you came any later I'd have punched him, I swear... did I ruin my makeup?"

He looked down at Charlotte's face, and shook his head. And then he chuckled. It was funny to think the girl that has just been crying her eyes out a second ago, clinging to him helplessly.

The real Charlotte was far from helpless, and he knew that now more than ever.

"W-What are you laughing at?" Charlotte asked, surprised to see the prince breaking into a chuckle. "I-I totally messed up my make-up, huh?! How bad is it?"

"N-No, you look fine," Leo assured her again, "It's just that... I'm impressed. Your acting skills are superb."

There was a bit of a silence, and then Charlotte said:

"...And so are yours."

"Hmm?" Leo asked, as if he didn't hear her.

 _I'm in love with Charlotte._ He could say such a bare-faced lie without even a blink of hesitation. _Lord Leo is a good actor, or just a very good liar._

* * *

 **a/n: They may have been a bit OOC, my apologies. Thank you SO much to Cel, ShipAlltheOTPS, and anon reviewer last chapter. omg other charleo shippers exist T.T i thought I was alone for the longest time.  
**

A bit of a tidbit, the idea for this fanfic came from, (apart from Leo's background revealed in his supports) the _hint_ in the Charlotte x Leo S-Support that for a period of time, there was _something_ between Charlotte and Leo, but no clarification as to what it was. Charlotte basically cries and begs Leo to confirm if they were an item and if they had a future. It's amusing to see Charlotte out of her element and not controlling a guy, but instead finding herself 'outsmarted' by one. **  
**

 **Reviews give me life and motivation!**


	13. You Like Her

Leo soon again invited Charlotte back into his rooms, saying he was calling it a night and was tired from the banquet. He held her hand and pulled her along, and as Charlotte followed, she wondered if he knew what he was doing.

 _Holding hands like this, kissing, declaring love with such a straight face... if I were any other girl, maybe I'd have fallen for it._

He dismissed the guards and servants in his rooms, and Charlotte could almost feel them staring at her with interest, as if she were some sort of foreign creature, as Leo ushered her inside.

It must look a little... off—Leo leading a woman into his chambers and making everyone else go away. But Leo was someone who hardly careed what everyone else thought, Charlotte knew by now.

And Leo asking everyone to leave them alone wasn't likely because he had ill intentions, Charlotte thought, the moment they were in the common receiving room and shut the door behind them. It was because he was... anxious. He paced back and forth in the room, fiddling with his vest. Charlotte chuckled, sitting comfortably on a couch.

"It's alright," she said.

"H-Huh?" Leo asked, as if he just snapped from a daze.

"It's not like I haven't been kissed before," Charlotte said, trying to make light of the situation, and guessing what he was nervous about. "Just... uh... warn me next time, I guess?"

"Y-Yes. Sure. I will... N-Not that I'm insinuating there's a next time..." Leo said, and Charlotte caught the way his face turned blush red. "I mean...! That's not to say I didn't like it or that you're not attractive, of course..."

She couldn't help but giggle. Just a few moments ago, in front of all of Nohr, was a stone-cold, utterly confident Leo. This Leo behind closed doors was different, stumbling over his words, less sure of himself. Charlotte found it a bit cute.

Leo suddenly paused and raised an eyebrow, a thought dawning onto him. "So, if it's fine... you're fine with any man just coming up to you and stealing a kiss?"

His tone almost sounded upset, and definitely confrontational, which surprised Charlotte. "H-Huh? Of course it's not fine if it was just anyone else..."

He sat beside her on the couch now, leaning towards her, as if backing her into a corner. If he had been fidgety and anxious before, it was completely gone now. "It's because I'm a prince, isn't it?" he asked.

"Of course," Charlotte admitted, shamelessly. Why else would she be "fine" with what happened? "And if I recall correctly, you were threatening to fire me from the army a few days ago-"

"That's irrelevant," Leo said. "So, you'd refuse the king's advisor, but you're fine with a prince? What if it was Xander making passes, then?"

Charlotte blinked at him, looking confused, but also annoyed. "Are you trying to finish off that Iago's attempt at making me feel... cheap?"

"I... No, I'm sorry," Leo said, shaking his head, looking as if he snapped out of something. He himself looked a little confused, not fully understanding why he grew confrontational. "I didn't mean to come across that way."

"Then what are you trying to get out of me, Lord Leo?" Charlotte asked.

Leo gave a dismissive shrug, not able to figure an answer.

"Oh, I get it..." Her face lit up mischievously, the wary look on her face slowly replaced by her practiced sweet smile. She linked her arm with his, closing the distance between them on the couch. "You want to hear me say that you're special to me~! Lord Leo, you don't need to be so bashful... I'll say it as many times as you like!"

"Oh..."

Leo realized that moment that maybe she did hit the nail on the head-even if she was likely only making a joke. Maybe that was what he wanted to hear-that he was special. He wanted to hear it over and over again-the way she chose him over Xander. The way she stood up for him against his mother. The way she turned down Iago because of him. It was selfish, he knew, but deep down he wanted to hear it, again and again.

"You're the best prince in all of Noooohr," Charlotte said, with some melody in her voice. "...Let's hope Lord Xander isn't around a corner and heard me say that."

It was all lip service, he knew. Sure, it had a way of getting under his skin and making his cheeks blush, but something in it also bothered him. The idea that she'd probably have said something like this to countless other men did not sit well with him.

He wasn't sure if he was upset at her-at how fake, petty, and pretentious it all was...

Or if he was upset because he wished it were all real.

"That's not the way I want you to say it," Leo said, turning to her and looking right into her eyes.

Something in the way he stared, as if searching for something in her soul, made Charlotte drop her guard, to drop the sugary-sweet act that were her defenses. She looked unsure as she stared back.

Leo smiled to himself. This Charlotte-unsure of herself, not entirely sweet or confident, almost vulnerable despite being so strong-maybe this was the real Charlotte. He liked catching glimpses of it, liked drawing it out of her, because he knew so very few people got to see it.

"How do you want me to say it, then?" Charlotte asked.

"...With actions," Leo said, and he reached out to gently cup her chin, closed his eyes, and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

"Oh-"

Niles froze, holding the door open, seeing his liege almost only a centimeter away from kissing Charlotte. The two blondes turned towards him sharply, as if turning towards an enemy on the battlefield.

Leo backed away from Charlotte with a heavy sigh, and Niles could sense the annoyance in it.

Charlotte was red in the face, looking absolutely confused and embarrassed... and almost as if she was about to cry.

Niles looked like he'd just fallen into an enemy trap and was soon fearing for his life. His usual self would have played it cool and started teasing-were this anyone else but his own liege. Who happened to look a mix of absolutely embarrassed and absolutely angry. "I... didn't mean to interrupt-"

"I-It's okay, I had to go anyway," Charlotte said, hurriedly getting up and walking out the door, leaving the two men behind.

* * *

As soon as Charlotte was gone, Niles immediately sank down kneeling to the ground, head bowed to the floor. "I apologize. I didn't mean to-the guards were gone. I thought no one was inside. It was my mistake. Please punish me as you see fit-"

"There's no need for that. Get up," Leo said, burying his face to his palm with a groan. "Gods, what was I thinking..."

Niles only looked up, trying to gauge Leo's reaction. He was a cocktail mix of upset, embarrassed, and regretful... Niles tried to figure what the situation had been, what he'd just witnessed. From the look on Charlotte's face when she fled, and from the self-deprecating groan that Leo was giving...

It was obvious that Leo was the one coming onto Charlotte, and not the other way around. Not what Niles had expected at all.

"Lord Leo... You... You like her, don't you?"

"Do I, now?" Leo said. It was his mistake. He got carried away again. _Do I really like her, or is it just the idea of someone preferring me, standing up for me, making me feel good? Is it all just my selfish ego, not even pausing to think that I may be frightening her?_

"It seems painfully clear to me," Niles said. "I don't think you're the sort to make advances on a woman unless you liked them..."

Leo remembered Iago and Xander's words, likening him to his father. _Maybe it was all impulse. Maybe I'm selfish and just want a woman to feel like I'm needed. Then I'd be no different from Charlotte wanting a man for money._ "You give me too much credit, Niles."

"You give yourself too little," Niles retorted.

"I... I frightened her. Did you see her practically run away?" Leo said, sounding upset-with himself. "I asked her a favor of me and put her out here and I just... I was selfish."

"You were... never really known for your emotional finesse, milord," Niles said. He knew that in matters of emotion, Leo was not a good conveyor of his feelings. He either came on too strong, cold and methodical-or completely shut himself in, trying to not speak up at all.

For all his academic and battlefield smarts... in matters of the heart, Leo could be a mess.

"...Should I follow her?" Niles asked, trying to offer a step forward on how Leo could perhaps make amends. "It's no good to have her wander the castle by herself."

"Do it," Leo quickly agreed. "...Make sure she's safe. Don't let anyone suspicious near her. Get her back to Camilla's rooms if you can. If she goes elsewhere, if something happens-make sure to tell me."

* * *

After a few moments, Leo found himself following Niles in the dead of the night, into the sprawling alleys of the castle town. Castle Krakenburg had quite a population surrounding it, home to most of the servants and soldiers employed in the castle.

It was in one of the houses here where he found Charlotte. After she fled from him and NIles, it was here she went to, perhaps to get her thoughts straight. The house—small but well-kept—had open windows, showing just enough of a view as to who was inside. Charlotte, with an elderly couple, both with the same striking blonde hair.

"Her parents," Niles said. "Her only family, from what I hear."

The woman—Charlotte's mother—was built almost like Charlotte, with a smaller stature, but with defined muscles on her arms. Clearly a woman among the working class. Her eyes were blue, like Charlotte's, but they almost looked dimmer, as if they were dulled down by the hardships of life.

And then there was the man—he seemed older than the woman, with more wrinkles and lines on his face. Leo noticed he stayed on a bed in a corner of the room, and a pair of crutches against a wall nearby.

"That man... he's..."

"He was one of the castle town's craftsmen," Niles said, ready with the information—he'd taken it upon himself to know a day ago, what with Charlotte being near his liege. "When he wasn't working on royal ships, he was working the forge and supplying weaponry to the soldiers. He was working on a ship when he suffered a fall, paralyzing him. His wife quit working to care for him. Charlotte then enlisted for the military soonafter."

"...I see," Leo said, unable to take his eyes off Charlotte. Her smile was too different, her laughter too different. It was too real, not the act she often put on for the world. Another side of her. "Was he working on a royal ship? He should be getting a pension."

"They let him keep his residence here in the castle town. I think that's about it. I heard Charlotte was saving up to have them moved to the countryside."

Charlotte stood beside the home's oven-which showed signs of formerly being a forge-and took out from it a few pieces of bread and pots with various meals. Leo could recognize the food. The excess from the banquet earlier. As a kid, he always wondered where they went, and as he grew up, he figured it would indeed probably be given away to the servants. It still shocked him, though, to see it like this, as plain as day-that his leftovers were someone else's meal.

Charlotte, soot from the oven covering her arms, looked like she hardly cared. Not about the dirt and soot, not about the leftovers. She served food for her mother and went to her father's bedside to feed him herself. She smiled for them, and if her smile did strain, it was not because she was struggling with an act-but because she wished deep down, that she could afford better.

In that moment, Leo truly felt like the pampered, selfish noble that she'd once accused him of being.

"...Process a pension for them," Leo said, to Niles. "Arrange for a royal physician to pay them a visit. And find a nice home in the countryside and arrange for everything to have them moved."

 _You really like her._ Niles smiled. "As you wish, milord."

* * *

 **a/n:** There is an alternate version to how this story goes and it deviates here, it's been what I planned for the story for the longest time but I decided to change it, and go with what's here. I'm attached to the original idea, but it's likely because I'm biased to that sort of story.

Like I said before, I find that the Charlotte-Leo dynamic has Leo with more control in the relationship, and I can imagine Charlotte being confused after she drops the act and Leo starts to act like he's the one flirting with her instead of the other way around, which I always imagined was the case after their A-Support.

In Charlotte's support with Silas, she said she'd often watch the nobles parade from her window (iirc) so I headcanon that she lived near them, maybe in the castle town itself, so they were always so near her, but so far too.

Shoutout to Cel, always a pleasure to hear from you, and Andy, thanks so much for reviewing! Welcome aboard the CharLeo ship! I'll try to be less confusing with the italics. ^^;;

 **Hope you guys liked this update. Reviews give me will 2 live. owob**


	14. Not all Men

**a/n:** Double chapter update?! Cuz why not! Enjoy!

* * *

It was like the banquet never was.

Days turned into weeks quickly with the war, with Charlotte back on the battlefield, assuming her duties as a soldier, and Leo back to his duties as a prince of Nohr. The day after the banquet, it was Odin who picked Charlotte up and saw her back to their battle camp, saying that Leo had gone on ahead and couldn't accompany her. It almost felt like he was avoiding her, but it was also a relief. Charlotte wasn't sure if she was ready to face him, either.

When she was by herself, at night, she wondered if that evening meant anything to Leo at all, if him being forward meant anything at all. There was a pang in her chest whenever she saw Leo, passing by her, too busy to notice her. She noticed that she almost had no more desire to go around flirting with the men, as if it had begun to feel hollow and pointless. Even as she put on her armor every morning, she almost always remembered Leo's seemingly obvious distaste for it.

But war was something that took it's toll on people and consumed everyone's time and strength, and so the curiosities were often pushed to the back of her mind. Staying alive and focusing on the fight ahead was more important.

It was only one day, when she'd gotten a letter, that Charlotte found she coudln't ignore it anymore.

The letter, from her parents, was full of joy. Thanking her profusely. Wishing her safety in the war. Telling her to care for her health, and get enough sleep. Telling her about a visit from a royal physician. About a frequent supply of food, or money. About royal servants helping them out and telling them that they've found a nice home in the countryside, and would soon help them move there. Prince Leo's servants.

It was generous of him, that was for sure, but Charlotte found herself feeling unsettled, and almost... upset.

 _Is this his way of making it up to me? With money? Why does it feel like he's just stomped on all the hard work I put in for my family, accomplishing in an instant what would take me years to do?_

 _But then again... isn't this exactly what I wanted? Make money out of a rich man? Well, I guess that's sort of done right now. My parents are getting enough money... And I didn't even need to marry a rich guy to do it._

 _But why am I so upset...?_

* * *

While Charlotte had been trying to figure out an opportunity to confront Leo over his generosity, the chance presented itself-Leo soon summoned her to his tent, claiming it was for some military purpose.

"Lord Leo?" Charlotte called out, and then went inside as soon as Leo told her to come in.

His tent-bigger than most, of course, because of his standing-was unchanged from how she last saw it, from what seems like a lifetime ago when he'd asked her to go out with him for the banquet. At the center of it was a desk almost always stacked with paperwork and books, illuminated by a small table lamp. Leo sat before it, caught up with some reading.

"...You asked for me?" Charlotte started, standing before him awkwardly. She wasn't sure what he wanted this time.

"I want to promote you, like I promised," he said, not yet bothering to look up from his paperwork. "But before that, there's something I have to ask."

"O-Oh, yes, sure, anything, milord."

He finally looked up to her and then help up a piece of paper-her military records. "I thought you never made it past border guard since you chose the position deliberately, but then I came upon this... It says you received a penalty for... 'immoral conduct'. Any superior looking at this would never give you a promotion, then. So, pray tell, what is this, 'immoral conduct'?"

"H-Huh," Charlotte paled, looking as if the question was a cold slap on the face, much to Leo's confusion. Her eyes widened when she saw the military record between his fingers, as if never in her wildest dreams did she expect Leo to ever look at it.

"...Well?" Leo prodded her on.

With a blink, the previous stunned expression on Charlotte's face melted away, replaced by a nervous smile. "It's... you know...!" she said. "Nothing but a misbehaviour here and there, nothing major!"

"Charlotte," Leo said, voice stern and demanding. It was clear to him that she was hiding something. "If it's nothing major, then I'm willing to strike it off the record. But before I do, I'd like to know what it is. I have to know what I'm getting myself into and if it'll have any sort of backlash on me."

She fell quiet, eyes fixated on the ground, and then mumbled something. Leo had to ask it out of her again.

"...The team captain sort of... he came onto me..."

He blinked a few times, not hearing her enough. "Excuse me?"

"...It was my first assignment," she said, more audibly now, but still looking away, sounding a bit reluctant to tell the story. "He forced himself on me. He knew of my situation with my parents. He said he'd give me money. I said no. I said no, again and again, but he wouldn't stop... He said if I kept refusing, he'd write up a report about me for insubordination... I... I was weak. I tried to report him to the higher ups, but I was dismissed for lack of evidence. He'd found out what I did though... and so, there, he made a charge against me. ...It's been five years now."

She had said it all without even making eye contact, as if scared of what she would see in his face and his eyes-not wanting to see a look of disgust or disappointment in his face. And not wanting to let him see her eyes, glossy from her emotions.

"And where is this person now?" Leo immediately asked, the first question that sprung to mind.

"...He's dead now."

"...Good."

If Charlotte had bothered to look at him, she would have found him livid with anger, silently wishing he could somehow kill a man already dead.

* * *

"...And that's why men are pigs," Charlotte said, as if to herself. "From then on, I decided I'd never let a man use me, I'd much sooner beat him to it. And it made for such good money, too, haha!"

She let out a chuckle, but there was no humor in it, only anger.

It was in that moment that Leo finally understood her.

He remembered the way she hardly shuddered even at the most well-meaning of stares. She was used to being treated like an object, and has long accepted it, and instead tried to bend it to her advantage, using it to survive.

He wished she'd never have to be that way again.

"...And what do you think of me?"

The question surprised Charlotte, who finally turned her head to look at him. He was serious, looking almost as if he were desperate for an answer.

She blushed under the intensity of his gaze, and from the conflicted feelings inside of her. "That..." she said, "I'm still trying to figure that out."

"Your opinion of men isn't unfounded, but I hope we can agree that it does not apply for all men," Leo said. "For one... I promise to judge you fairly, Charlotte."

 _I was wrong about you,_ Leo thought.  
 _I thought you were just another selfish blonde who wanted an easy life, using whatever means._  
 _But I was wrong about that, and I've never been happier to be proven wrong._

"...But you're just the same, aren't you, milord? You've taken advantage of me..."

Leo knotted his brows, looking offended. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you're the one who used me to get your pestering mom off your back, even going so far as to steal a kiss-"

"I promised you a promotion, and you're getting it," Leo reminded her, with a sigh. "You agreed to it. And... I recall you said kissing was no big deal... But if I did make you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry."

"You're sending my parents money," Charlotte said, finally getting it out. "What do you want?"

 _...So she'd found out._ Leo went quiet for a moment. It was bound to happen sooner or later, he knew. "...I don't want anything," he said. "I just wanted to help."

"Yeah, right," she said, dismissively. "Men only 'help' because they want something."

"What do you propose I want, then?" Leo asked. "I'm a prince of Nohr; if I wanted something, I could just easily use my authority and _force_ you."

"What do I propose you want? Hmm..."

What happened after had been too fast for Leo to recall how everything exactly happened-but he remembered the books on his desk tumbling over, getting winded and pushed down from his desk chair, and Charlotte's strong thighs straddling his waist, pinning him down to the ground before she kissed him.

* * *

"C-Charlotte-" Leo tried to voice his resistance as soon as Charlotte pulled away from him, but soon enough she silenced him with another kiss. All Leo could do was keep up and kiss back, trying to not get distracted by the warmth of her body, or the weight of her soft breasts pressing against his shirt.

Her kisses were aggressive, trying hard to not stop for a break, as if she were trying to stop him from getting a word in. Almost as if she were... upset, or angry, and was desperately trying to insist on what she thought.

He didn't want that.

"...Charlotte," Leo said, turning his face away from hers as soon as he could, "...This isn't what I wanted. If you thought this was what I wanted, you're a bit mistaken."

Charlotte pulled away from him, looking down at him with surprise. "What...?"

He gently pushed her away, and sat up, slipping away from her. He smoothed down his shirt, which had been slightly hiked up by her assault, and then reached up to the headband in his hair, trying to check if it was in place.

"I'm not helping you because I want your body," Leo said.

Charlotte looked at him in disbelief. "...Could it be that you're into men instead?"

"Oh gods, no!" Leo immediately retorted. "Are _all_ men pigs to you? And then less of a man if they aren't? Will you just accept my kindness without thinking I want something in return? You don't seem to have trouble accepting money from a couple dozen other fools before me."

"T-That's because I..."

Because she knew exactly what they wanted, and she could dangle it in front of them, using it to control them. She could lure them in, bait her with her actions and her body, get them to do her bidding. But Leo was right. He was a prince, someone able to get anything he wished easily. If he didn't want her body, what more could he want? To control her and indebt her to him? An apology because he regretted ever being associated with her? How could he keep looking her in the face then, if that was that?

Or was it just kindness, like he said?

"Because, what?" he asked, prodding her on. "You don't seem to have trouble accepting gifts from other men. So just take it. I don't want anything in return. You don't have to pay me back."

 _It was because all those other men were in my control. They were simple and I could tell what they wanted_ , Charlotte thought. _But Lord Leo, you're... You're not like that._

"...What a mess," Leo said, shaking his head. If he meant the situation, or the mess of books on the floor, Charlotte didn't know.

"...I'm sorry," Charlotte offered weakly, straightening her own clothes and trying to pick up his books.

Leo immediately stopped her. "Leave it," he said. "It's alright. You don't have to apologize for anything. I've done the same to you, sometime ago... I guess this just makes us even now."

"Y-Yeah, I guess..."

"Not that what I did before was proper at all..." Leo said, sounding a bit upset-at himself. "You should have slapped me. I didn't have any right to touch you without your consent, regardless of my station. It... bothered me so much that you didn't care. You should... You should care for yourself more. ...You're much more than an object to trade off for wealth."

He was still avoiding eye contact with her, his expression distraught. But when he mentioned that she should care for herself, that she was worth more... his expression softened, his voice dripping with concern.

He cared for her so much, it hurt.

"...I need to finish up with work," Leo said. Charlotte knew it was his way of saying he wanted to be alone, asking her to leave. She quietly got up, turning her back to him.

"And Charlotte..." Leo suddenly said, as if an afterthought, "You're right. There's plenty of terrible men in this world. But... not all men."

* * *

He willed himself to focus and go through the rest of the military paperwork, and when it was done, he finally let out a huge sigh.

His eyes fell on Charlotte's records, her 'misconduct' written down in black ink.

The truth was, he'd already had some sort of idea of what it was about before asking her, asking Niles to ask around among the border guards for what could have happened.

 _She doesn't talk to much. She doesn't have a lot of friends. The border guards are mostly male, and they call her a whore behind her back. The men who show her kindness or give her gifts do so because they're betting she'll put out. The only other option was to beat them to it and use them first._

He grabbed the offensive piece of paper and whispered a fire spell, the edges of it catching on fire, slowly consuming the rest of the parchment until it turned to ashes. It never was. It never happened.

Leo wondered what kind of woman Charlotte might have been, had it all never happened.

Perhaps she'd still be smitten by the idea of nobility, like she'd confessed she was when she was a child, but not obsessively so. Maybe she would weigh men for their character, and not for their gold.

Perhaps she wouldn't feel the urge to wrangle money out of men, and find other, more modest means to make extra income.

 _I know I'd pay a good dime for those boxed lunches._

And maybe then, she'd have found a good man who was willing to share the burden with her, and help her with her family. A man who did not look at her as an object or a piece of conquest.

 _The same way I..._

 _The same way I look at her._

* * *

 **a/n:** While we all know that Charlotte tries to get money for her family and the game covers that, why she chose to prey on men for that purpose is never really explained. Charlotte doesn't seem to really _like_ men and says in some supports that she's tired of all the attention, and probably just thinks that men are dumb and easy prey-making it likely to me that deep down, she probably was a bit of a man-hater, generalizing and stereotyping men. I _loved_ the Charlotte x Leo A-Support so much because it touches on that. Leo encourages her and supports her "real self", while at the same time trying to educate her that not all men are the same, without invalidating her bad experiences with them. It sold the pairing to me and shows how thoughtful Leo can be as a partner, wanting the other person to become their best and improve instead of just tolerating them. He's so precious T.T


	15. Promotion

"Lord Leo, it's time to-o-oh, this place is a mess." Niles shook his head and clucked his tongue, seeing the mess of books and paperwork on the ground, a mess Leo hadn't had the time or will to clean up the night prior. He tiptoed into the tent, Odin following as quietly behind him, not wanting to incur the wrath of their lord if they end up accidentally waking him.

True enough, Leo was further in a corner of his tent, sleeping soundly on his bedroll, brows in a knot even in sleep. His retainers quietly sat around him, engaging in whispered debate over whether or not they should wake him. Leo usually kept himself in schedule, and did not need to be checked on in the mornings, but there were rare occasions where he overslept, and it fell to his retainers to wake him.

"He's going to miss the war meeting if we don't wake him," Odin said in a hush, to Niles.

"Aye, but come on. Look at his face. Look at this mess," Niles said, quickly gazing around the tent once more, trying to imagine what could have transpired. "Maybe something happened and milord needs to rest."

They exchanged a few more whispers, thinking up appropriate excuses to offer Xander should he ask where Leo was, and then decided to leave the sleeping prince alone.

...Until Odin tripped on one of the volumes on the ground, letting out a loud scream that could have woken the entire camp.

"Who's there?!" Leo was woken in an instant, his reflexes kicking in as he reached for the nearest "assailant"-who happened to be Niles-and then grabbed a knife from beneath his bedding, pointing it at his own retainer.

"...Milord." Niles only stared at him, looking completely calm, the face of a man who's been held at knifepoint many times over. Only this time, the ' _knife_ ' was actually a quill pen, something Leo mistakenly grabbed in his sleepy panic. "If I had been an actual assassin, you may be in trouble."

It took Leo a few more seconds and a few more blinks before the situation started to make sense in his sleep-hazed mind, and he finally released his grip on Niles' collar and put away the quill. "Good gods, what is going on here? Could you be a little subtler about waking me?"

"Mine apologies, milord," Odin quickly offered, as he rubbed on his hip and righted himself, staring at what he tripped on-a heavy bound volume on Nohrian law. He put the book away on Leo's desk.

"Fine, forgiven," Leo said, almost grumpily. "There's a meeting today, am I correct? Get me something to wear."

Odin tiptoed around the tent, avoiding the scatter of books, and looked into Leo's wardrobe, quickly trying to find an outfit. Niles picked up a tray of coffee that they had brought, and offered it to Leo. "It's a bit of a mess here, milord," Niles stated the obvious. "Anything happen? Someone have a midnight romp?"

Leo nearly spit out his coffee. " _Excuse me?_ "

"Pfftt, I swear everyone in this camp is bedding one or the other," Niles said, with a chuckle. "Besides, wasn't Charlotte here last night?"

The coffee had kicked the sleepiness from Leo's mind, and he suddenly recalled the night prior, where Charlotte had aggressively pinned him to the ground, and kissed him.

"Niles, you presumtuous fiend! What makes you think she hadn't instead attempted to throw books at him in a heated argument about Nohrian law and trai-"Odin had began a passionate counter suggestion, but his words immediately died down as he looked up to Leo.

"W-What?" Leo asked, snapping from his thoughts. "Is there something on my face?"

"...Milord, I swear your face is as red as a tomato," Odin said. "...So... err... a midnight romp?"

Niles' eye widened in shock, also coming to realize that the prince had been blushing. "Really, Lord Leo? Please tell me you... took precautions. Having children during wartime can be a stressful thing..."

" _No such thing happened!_ " Leo said, trying to set the record straight. "Are my own retainers to be the ones to start ridiculous rumors about me?"

He said that as if he was upset, but deep down knew that Niles and Odin were only teasing, the way good friends did to one another. Niles and Odin could certainly be comical, and frequently tried to embarrass the other in good fun, almost as if competing for who was the better retainer. But on rare days like this, Leo would find himself to be the ones on the end of their teasing. "I asked her a question and sent her on her way, that was it. The books were simply a disaster waiting to happen. I shouldn't have stacked them too high on my desk, I suppose." Leo said.

"There is no need to be shy, milord, we're all men here," Niles said, the grin on his face clearly conveying that he enjoyed this. "I've been in your service for years, and I've long looked forward to giving milord _'the talk'_..."

"Get your mind out of the Nohrian gutter, you fool," Leo said, yet his face still turned red from the Outlaw's implications. "Let's leave this topic, and by the gods, I'll have you two hanged if I find out you two were spreading such senseless gossip."

"It was all in good teasing, milord, my apologies," Odin said, with a touch of sincerity.

"But if I may give an actual word of advice," Niles said, "you'd best act quick, Lord Leo. Charlotte is a woman who's surronded by a lot of men, and one might beat you to her."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So if HE kisses me it's fair game but if I kiss him it's suddenly such an immoral act?!" Charlotte yelled, to no one in particular, then swinging her axe against a stack of lumber, taking out her frustration on it by chopping it into firewood.

"That smug-" chop "blonde-" chop "royal son of a-!"

"I sincerely hope you're not referring to me."

Charlotte nearly jumped out of her skin from shock, suddenly finding the crown prince Xander before her. She quickly threw away her axe in reckless abandon, turning to Xander with a smile. "Oh, my lord! I'm sorry, how are you today?" she asked, sweetly.

Xander kept his eyes on the silver axe for a while, noting how dangerous it was for her to just discard it like that. Thankfully the axe didn't hit anyone or anything, and just landed on the ground with a lound clang.

"So," Xander said, "who is this smug, blonde, royal son of a...?"

"Oh dear, whatever are you talking about?" Charlotte blinked innocently. "Whoever said such a vile thing?"

"...You did, while you struck down the firewood." Xander said. "It looked like you had a bone to pick, if I may say so. Angry at someone?"

"Oh, I'm never angry, Lord Xander! Hee hee..."

Xander only stared at her for a bit, wondering why she even still bothered to put on this charade. He then approached a weapon rack nearby, grabbing a training sword and axe.

He tossed the training axe towards her-and Charlotte made a perfect catch. So much for being a weak, clumsy woman, huh? Xander thought. Her reflexes are good.

"Lord Xander...?"

"Humor me a quick spar, hm?" Xander said, readying the training sword in his hand.

"M-Me? I couldn't possibly trade blows with the crown prince...!"

"I believe trading blows is a great way to know another person and convey your feelings without having to use words," Xander said. "Would it be better if you thought of it as getting to know me?"

"That's... quite an odd way of getting to know someone," Charlotte said. "Wouldn't you rather do that over dinner?"

Xander sighed. "You know, Charlotte... Leo filed your name for promotion. He seems to really vouch for you."

 _Leo_. Just the mention of the name put Charlotte on edge.

"He has freedom to recommend who he wishes at his discretion, but I'm convinced my little brother is just playing favorites, what with the rumors of him dispensing his servants to someone's family-"

Charlotte bit her lip as she heard that. Xander smiled knowingly at her. "Rumors get around quick, don't they?" he said. "Well, it's his gold, his servants. Leo's free to do what he likes. But promoting someone and doubling their salary over mere favoritism..."

"Ugh, for the love of the gods!" The change in Charlotte's tone was obvious, and it alarmed even Xander. "This is exactly why I didn't want anyone knowing I was strong! Now everyone's gonna start expecting so much more of me and relying on me and making me spar with them and shit...!"

Xander blinked, shocked at what he was hearing. "Excuse me? My brother bends his influence to give you opportunities and you have the nerve to whine about it?!" The outrage in his voice was apparent. "Do you honestly prefer keeping up with fooling a couple of idiots out of their money instead of making an honest living? You have some nerve, woman!"

"O-Oh... I... I didn't meant to..." Charlotte was speechless, suddenly faced with the crown prince's anger. He was known to be a stern figure, and she'd heard him shout at the troops a couple of times, but it had never been directed at her. He almost looked about as big as Benny when he was mad, and it was intimidating.

"Leo puts his reputation on the line everytime he shows you favor," Xander said. "The least you can do is be grateful and show some responsibility! Show me you're worth it!"

Charlotte grit her teeth, part frustrated, part annoyed. _The nerve of Lord Xander, shouting at me like that._ She'd been hesitant to lift a weapon against the crown prince at first, but now whacking him senseless with a training axe seemed like a very, very tempting idea.

"Tch, fine," Charlotte said, gripping the axe tight. "Don't come crying if I hurt you!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"That Xander...!" Leo stormed out of the meeting tent, fuming. Xander hasn't come in, and had kept everyone waiting for over half an hour. It seemed a waste to cancel or postpone the meeting, so they proceeded without him. "And I got outof bed for this... if he's sleeping in I swear to the gods..."

"Highly unlikely of Lord Xander, if I may say so," Odin said. "I asked Laslow and it seems he was up early, and went out for his regular solo sparring. They haven't heard from him since..."

"Well... that's uncanny," Leo said, suddenly growing worried. "Brother would never miss a meeting for a mundane reason. Let's split up and try to find him."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Leo found him first.

Xander seemed completely oblivious, full attention to his opponent in front of him. Charlotte likewise. There was sweat glistening on their bodies, an indicator that they've been at this for quite a while now. The way they glared at each other made Leo feel as if this wasn't a friendly spar at all, and more of an actual attempt to kill each other. If they'd been holding real weapons, Leo would have immediately put a stop to it. He decided to watch them instead.

Xander had every advantage, with more experience and technique. He'd been taught by the best and had fought in the front lines, and it showed. But Charlotte had more power, less hesitation. Xander softened his blows and Leo noticed he occassionaly held back-perhaps still put off by the idea of fighting against a woman. Even the most oblivious of soldiers would notice that Charlotte was a woman, due to her attire. _Perhaps that was the strategic merit to it._ On the other hand, Charlotte hardly cared that she was attacking the crown prince of Nohr. Her attacks had a lot of power to them, majority of them almost knocking Xander off his feet. But Xander was faster, and didn't give her too many chances.

Xander fought with techique, and Charlotte with force. Xander already knew that she was a capable warrior, taking out her usual element of surprise, and adding one more thing to her disadvantage. Leo grunted. _This was an unfair match-up._

When Charlotte charged at Xander, and he managed to evade her, he took the opportunity to use her momentum against her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her down to the ground, pinning her down and putting his practice sword against her neck.

" _Got you_ ," Xander told her, with a bit of a grin. Charlotte stared back, completely winded and speechless.

" _Excuse me_ ," Leo finally cut in, finding Xander and Charlotte's current proximity a little too unbearable to watch. "Could anyone tell me what is going on here?"

"Oh, Leo," Xander said, finally noticing his brother. To Leo's dismay, he did not make a move, opting to stay still, cornering Charlotte to the ground. "I've just beat Charlotte three battles to two. It's been a really productive sparring session."

"Ran out of sparring partners now, so you're picking on a woman?" Leo asked, with a bit of an edge in his voice, something like jealously seething between his teeth.

 _Get off of her_ , Leo thought. Niles' earlier warning of someone else getting to her before he did rang in his ears.

"Gender hardly matters on the battlefield," Xander said. "We should treat everyone like our fair equals."

But to Leo's relief, the elder prince finally did get up, extending a hand to Charlotte to help her up as well. Charlotte mumbled to herself, and Leo vaguely head her suggest a "best out of seven" match, clearly not satisfied with the outcome of the spar.

"Even you know this was an unfair match up to begin with, brother," Leo said. "She has a weapon disadvatage, wielding an axe. Everyone knows they weigh quite a bit more than swords do, and would slow down one's reaction time."

"Like with gender, weapon choices hardly matter on the battlefield," Xander said, to Leo. "A skilled warrior would learn how to counter things that attack their weaknessess. Charlotte is a very capable warrior, no need to give her favors. In fact I read your recommendation to increase her rank and salary the other day, right?"

Leo let out a laugh, but not an amused one. "Hah! So are you trying to say you're doing this to me on purpose? Do you not trust my judgment? Are you trying to spite me?"

"No, of course not," Xander said. "I just wanted to see if she was deserving."

"And like I said... this is an unfair match-up."

"What do you propose? Make her match against Arthur? We both know he'd just trip over a rock and lose instantly."

Charlotte chuckled at the suggestion. She was confident she could take on Elise's retainer fair and square, but it was true that it was most likely, what with Arthur's luck, that a mishap would happen causing his loss.

"That would be most entertaining to watch, I must admit," Leo said, with a genuine smile. "But I also suggest you pick on someone your own size, brother."

Xander was about to ask what he meant, until Leo made a move for their weapon rack, taking a spare training sword. Leo was known to take out the sword and use it every now and then, even if he widely prefered magic nowadays.

Xander raised a brow, but also welcomed the challenge with a confident smile. "You're hardly someone my own size, little brother. But it's been a while, so I'll humor you. Are you sure your swordplay hasn't been rusting, what with your preference for magic?"

"Better to be a person with two tricks up his sleeve than solely focusing on one," Leo said with a grin-a friendly jab at his elder brother. "I think my swordplay is adequate. Come on."

0o0o0o0o0

Leo was hardly able to get up the next day, his entire body feeling sore. The sparring match with Xander had proven to be a little too intense, what with him not holding a sword that often. Everything went by so fast, Leo even forgot to ask Xander why he missed the blasted war meeting. Leo groaned as he tried to read through the day's paperwork, mumbling something about reminding Odin to spar with him again daily from here on out, and then wondering where he put that tome of healing incantations.

"Oh Leeeoo!" A voice rang outside his tent, Leo recognizing it almost immediately. It was Camilla, suddenly opening the tent flap, almost blinding Leo with the light that quickly flooded the space. Camilla had a satisfied smile, quickly getting to the point. "Well, what do you think about this?"

He was about to ask what "this" was, until his eyes slowly adjusted to the light and found... Charlotte, behind Camilla. He could hardly tell it was her from afar-the blonde had a new set of armor now, covering her midriff and enough of her thighs. Her chestpiece showed a hint of cleavage, but not much as she did before. There was a sort of overskirt of animal skin and fur around her waist. It seemed obvious, but Leo had to be sure-with a motion of his hand, he asked her to turn around, and she did.

 _Praise the gods, it's actually covering her ass._

"It looks great," Leo finally said, "I see Xander finally appoved the damned promotion notice."

"I think he had to, after he whacked you senseless yesterday," Camilla said, sounding amused. Word of the two princes' spar ended up getting around yesterday, and they had attracted a small crowd watching them. "You had to be out of your mind, to challenge Xander to the sword."

"Hah, I know, right? I could beat him with spells any day of the week," Leo said. He then finally turned to Charlotte, feeling heat rising in his cheeks. "...Charlotte. You look... nice."

Leo groaned quietly to himself after. _...I bet that definitely sounded awkward._

Camilla groaned audibly. "Oh, Leo, still no good at the compliments, huh?" She shook her head disapprovingly.

"W-Well, I take it you know what I mean," Leo said, to Charlotte, trying to make a recovery. "It looks nice on you. I'm glad Corrin and Xander approved your promotion. But is 'that'... necessary?" He touched his own chest, as if to indicate the neckline of the new chest armor. It was slit right down the middle, exposing her skin, almost obviously painting an obvious target to Charlotte's heart.

"Of course," Charlotte and Camilla said, in unison.

Leo sighed. He knew better than to argue with two women who could probably axe him to death.

 **End of Chapter.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **A/N** : This felt a bit more like a filler chapter to me, sorry. ^^;; I've been a bit stuck on this fanfic, so I just wrote to give myself a bit of boost and some direction. Reviews would really help me out, as I'm trying to figure how to try to tie everything together and complete the fanfic. Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed the past chapter too, and the *cough* reminder to not abandon the fanfic. I definitely want to finish it, just hit a bit of a block. Reviews welcome!


	16. Love and Hate

"That armor suits you."

Charlotte side-eyed her comrade, Benny, before plopping down onto a tree stump, sitting before an evening campfire. They were on guard duty that night, and Benny had been polishing his lance. He was a man of few words, but Charlotte has long gotten used to it. He has been one of her only friends since she joined the border guards.

"Thanks," she said, dryly. The new set of armor was a lot more fabric and steel than she was used to, it would probably take a bit more time for her to adjust. Benny himself had gotten a new set of steel armor. "Who knew this whole war thing would get us promoted, huh?"

Benny only gave a small grunt-his own idea of a response. Charlotte was used to it. "Bigger pay, new armor-all that would be good if only we weren't recklessly charging into Hoshidan territory on the front lines."

"But that's why we got paid more," Benny said. Charlotte understood. If they hadn't joined in when Corrin asked for their help, they would still be on border duty, with the same old salary. The stakes were higher, but with her salary increase, she couldn't complain much about the pay.  
Moreso now with her parents being provided for, Charlotte thought. She hasn't had this much spending money before, and wasn't too used to it. Sure, there were a hundred things she wanted to buy from her personal list... but it still felt odd.

 _Prince Leo's servant came to us and gave us gold, saying that we'll be provided with a monthly pension for all your hard work in the army..._

 _Hard work in the army, my ass_ , Charlotte thought. If she'd actually taken the battlefield as seriously as she could, maybe she wouldn't feel so unease with everything. She knew she could do better, but she always held back, not wanting to scare off men.

"Benny... do you think I even deserve this?" she asked him, breaking the silence.

"The promotion?" he asked, and was met with a nod. "Of course... You work hard. If not on the battlefield, then off of it. Though you could take it a little more... _seriously_."

"Ugh." Charlotte groaned, and then gave him a little punch to his forearm, which Benny barely felt, what with his armor. "I have a lot more money than I'm used to right now, and something in it just doesn't feel right! Like... Like something's _wrong_!"

This was everything she had hoped for. Someone else providing for her, her family set for life, a life where she no longer had to worry about them. She didn't even have to marry into wealth to do it-just fulfilling an odd agreement with the second prince of Nohr was sufficient. It was a good exchange. Everything ended up to her benefit. Even if Leo eventually stopped caring for her parents, she would be completely fine, as the salary boon she'd been given was adequate, and she would be able to save.

Benny was quiet, not knowing exactly what to say. "...I thought this was what you wanted," he finally said. He knew Charlotte long and well enough to know about her agendas, and she frequently rambled on to him about money and rich men, far too many times.

Charlotte sighed. "...I guess that was what I thought, too."

They were quiet for a while, Benny not even making a move to confirm if he'd heard her or not. Charlotte let her own thoughts wander. The odd sense of emptiness from getting everything to her advantage was new to her. In past circumstances, she would be over the moon, conquering men and bending them to do what she wanted and shower her with gold and gifts. She was even proud of the fact and showed it off when she could. But this time...

"...Maybe it's because you don't hate your benefactor this time," Benny said, breaking the silence.

"... _Hate,_ huh," Charlotte said, almost a whisper.

"...You always said they were idiots."

"Because they were!" Charlotte said, with a chuckle. She never thought highly of any of the men she'd been with. Perhaps deep down, Benny was right-she hated them. She saw them as conquests the same way some men saw her as one, and then promptly moved on to the next man after she grew tired of one. They were idiots all the same to her, falling for the mask.

"...Well, this time, he isn't one," was all that Benny said, referring to Leo. "It seems you... actually want to be worthy of his attention."

"W-What? Where'd the heck you get that from?!" Charlotte said, growing flustered, heat rising from her cheeks. She fidgeted with her clothes, growing somewhat uneasy.

Benny only gave her a smile, and said nothing more. Charlotte would fall into silence too, and then realize perhaps he was right.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Every morning, Odin and Niles checked in at Leo's tent at sunrise. They were _battle_ retainers, Leo insisted, not butlers or maids, but they still insisted in carrying tea or coffee to him every morning. _Besides_ , Niles would say, _if we didn't check on you in the mornings you're bound to wear your nightgown to battle, milord._ Leo had given him a defeated groan.

But he did enjoy the company of his retainers, like he did that day. Niles was maintaining Leo's armor and battle gear, while Odin pored over a stack of papers-mail and missives sent to Leo.

"Oh," Odin said, out of the blue. "Milord. You have a letter from the she-devi-I mean, your mother."

Leo raised his brow, occupied with an unruly chunk of hair that never seemed to stay in place under his headband. "Oh, good gods," he said. "I wonder what it is this time."

"Hmm, she is asking when you'd come over for tea, milord."

Leo groaned. "Tea. How mundane. Tea invites while I'm in war."

Odin, coincidentally, had been drinking tea. And as he read onward, he choked on his tea, sending himself into a coughing fit.

"You ok there? I told you not to swallow too soon," Niles said, with a salacious grin, not looking the least bit concerned.

Odin wheezed for air, while shooting Niles a dirty look. Leo chuckled. His retainers could be amusing. "Odin, are you alright?" he asked.

"Your mother-" Odin said, "-she asks when the wedding is."

" _What_ wedding?" Leo asked, expression shifting to pure confusion. He went over to Odin, grabbing the piece of parchment from his hand. He skimmed through his mother's perfect cursive and then found it.

 _You are surely getting married to Charlotte, aren't you? When is the wedding? Is after the war a good time? You do love her, do you not?_

Leo knotted his brows, staring at the letter. He couldn't figure if his mother was genuinely excited at the prospect of him finding a woman, or if it was her form of provocation-mocking him for the lie he said that day.

 _You do love her, do you not?_

"Well, that was straightforward," Niles remarked. "Your mother hasn't changed, milord. But least now you have her constant nagging to find a woman out of the way..."

"Niles, you dimwit," Odin said, "Now the problem is, she might nag Lord Leo to get married for real."

 _Get married to Charlotte for real_. Leo couldn't help but imagine it.

Charlotte has always gone around proving and showing she was a competent housewife. Doing traditionally female things-she'd confessed she genuinely liked them as well, preferring them to battle. While she would say she acted that way purely to hook in a man, there was also an undeniable joy he would see on her face when she made the perfect meal, or mended clothes like new. Living with her likely wouldn't be so bad. He'd have someone on his arm to all those annoying social gatherings. Maybe she'd make him those fancy boxed lunches every day, and he'd have someone to hold onto every night. She no doubt would be an excellent wife.

"...It wouldn't be so bad," Leo found himself saying.

"Uhh, what happened to, 'she's a gold digging woman like every other woman I've met'?" Odin asked, sounding perplexed.

"What happened? _Love_ happened," Niles answered, elbowing his fellow retainer. "You're the dimwit, Odin. You really think Lord Leo the sort to favor a woman he doesn't have feelings for?"

"Love, huh..." Leo said, as if to the air. Is that what it is? His feelings for Charlotte did change. From not wanting to have much to do with her, it changed to something more. Into wanting to make sure she was safe, cared for, and had nothing to worry about. Into wanting to make sure she had a wealth of opportunities and favor on her side. Into flashes of annoyance when he would see her a little too close to other men. Into silly daydreams of him actually marrying her.

"That goofy smile on your face says everything, milord," Niles said, sniggering.

Leo snapped out of his daze, clearing his throat, trying to shift his features back to the cold, practiced scowl he often did-the mask that the second prince of Nohr wore. "I-I was _not_ smiling like an idiot," Leo said, a weak denial.

Odin beamed, breaking into his own idiotic grin. "M-Milord! What a joyful day it is! This marks the day our liege has known love... I propose you confess! Under the stars or after a romantic dinner...!"

The thought already made Leo blush. "That's a little... You're a little too excited on my behalf," Leo said. "...I'm not quite sure she feels the same."

"Milord... It's _Charlotte_ ," Niles said, as if that answered the question.

"This is Charlotte we're talking about!" Odin said, echoing Niles' statement. "The same woman who screams, 'wooohh, money!' while swinging her axe on the battlefield?"

Leo managed a chuckle. "Pfft. When exactly did you hear that?"

"The other day," Odin said. "Scared the life out of me, I swear. But that begs the question... What if she only likes you back for your money, then? Can you live with it, milord?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _What if she only likes you back for your money, then?_

Of course, he fit right into Charlotte's category of the ideal man-rich, and noble. Royalty, no less. Someone who can help her and her family out of poverty. He'd fulfill all her dreams in one fell swoop.

But his standing, his privilege-it was part of who he was. He had been born into it, and there was nothing much he could do about that. A lot of people "like him" solely for these things he had been born into, so Leo did his best to turn them away by acting cold, or even cruel. He had notoriously turned down many women impolitely.

How ironic of him to end up liking a woman who valued those very things-money and standing. Niles and Odin were right. This was Charlotte. She would be probably be over the moon with joy if he confessed his feelings for her.

But he also wondered... Would it really be possible for her to like him for, well, _himself_?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: This chapter takes notes from the Charlotte x Leo S-Support. I always liked the way Charlotte grows a conscience there, and grows self-aware of how bad she is, because she doesn't want to hurt Leo. It was so sweet.

I have much love for Charlotte's others supports, and find her with Benny to be quite touching as well! Regardless if they marry or not, I think he's one of Charlotte's few friends.

Please review! 3


	17. -Valentine Special-

(A/N: Filler chapter. Not much happens, but I was just hoping to get back in the swing of writing. Happy Valentines!)

0o0o0o0o0

"I… I'm so disturbed," Odin said, staring up at Niles.

The outlaw smirked at him, looking elated as he sucked on a piece of oddly shaped dark-chocolate, biting down on it until creamy white filling oozed out. "Oh, but it's so goooood," Niles said.

"Pray tell, what is going on he-" Leo walked in to the mess hall kitchen, pausing in his tracks as he saw his retainers donning frilly aprons, with smears of chocolate on them. He'd received report about "disturbing noises" coming from the kitchen, supposedly coming from his retainers. "Is there any reason why you two are still here and dressed like… that?" Leo asked.

Niles and Odin straightened, immediately turning to face their liege. "O-Oh, Lord Leo! You're still awake!"Odin said, "We were just… uh… you know! Making sure none trespass these sacred halls! After all, tomorrow is a hallowed day, and-"

"Hallowed day?" Niles interjected. "I beg to disagree, I'm pretty sure it could get quite a little sinful…"

Leo just stared at them, in those ridiculous aprons, and then noticed the thick smell of sweets in the air. "Chocolate?" he asked.

Odin sighed. "Well… yes, milord. See, I was hoping to give some to Selena, and Niles here said he'd help me…"

Leo walked over to the kitchen counters, inspecting the tray of chocolates his retainers had resting there. "These are some… oddly misshapen chocolates," Leo said, a note of confusion in his voice. He was too scared to dare to pick one up and try to taste it. "Why, though? Is there some sort of occasion?"

Niles and Odin looked stunned, eyes widening in surprise. "Milord, you don't have the slightest idea?" Niles asked. "No idea at all?"

"Good gods, Niles. Just get on with it and say it," Leo said.

"It's the Festival of Love. Most people give gifts to people they like."

"...Oh," was all that Leo said. He vaguely recalled a couple of times that he received chocolates or gifts around this time of year, but he had always dismissed them as gifts out of courtesy.

He wondered if, this year, he'd perhaps get something from Charlotte…

"So, to Selena, huh?" Leo asked, curiously. "Well, I hope it tastes decent? I never knew it was men who gave gifts. I always assumed it was the other way around."

His retainers looked at him doubtfully and Leo wondered if he'd said something wrong. "Milord, it has __always__ been men giving gifts," Odin said.

"H-Huh? It has always been that way?" Leo asked, confused. "Then how come I used to get…"

"I suppose we can assume you got gifts out of courtesy, because of your station," Niles said. "You never noticed that Odin and I have never gotten anything at all, ever?"

"...And I just assumed that was because no woman in their right mind would think to do that," Leo said, half in jest.

Odin and Niles grumbled and argued otherwise, but most of it fell on deaf ears as Leo just stared at the chocolates, a thought eventually dawning on him.

 _ _Charlotte wasn't supposed to give him a gift. It was supposed to be the other way around.__

"...I think there would still be some stores open at this hour?" he said, to his retainers. "It's not too late to just buy a gift instead. With how picky my sister's retainer seems to be, I doubt these would pass her high standards."

Odin gave a big sigh. "I was hoping to go for the sincerity of handmade… but alas, it seems I have no choice…"

Niles grinned at Leo. "You're going to pick out something for someone too, aren't you, milord?"

"S-Shut it…" Leo said, as he turned his back on his retainers, trying to hide the blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. Picking out a gift for a girl… this was going to be a first. Good thing any of his siblings weren't around, or he'd never hear the end about it. "Get changed out of those ridiculous things," Leo said. "I'll be waiting outside."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Odin found nothing that he thought would pass for Selena's incredibly high standards, and so ended up traipsing in the forest that night, coming out with hand-picked wild blooms, rolled into a bouquet and accented with a ribbon that Niles snuck out of Elise's rooms.

"W-Well, I guess I can accept this…" Selena said, to Odin, sounding condescending as she usually did, but she hid behind the flowers, hiding the blush on her cheeks. "Thanks…"

Odin looked relieved, and let out a tense laugh as he walked beside Selena, the two wandering aimlessly for a stroll. From a distance, Leo and Niles let out a sigh of relief, somewhat glad for Odin.

"And now there's only you left, milord," Niles said. "Shall we visit Charlotte again and get it over with?"

Leo's lips curled down to a dangerous frown. Every time they'd tried to approach Charlotte today, she had been with one man or another, receiving a gift. She was well liked, and it showed. With all those gifts, would she really need his?

"Oh! There you are, Lord Leo!"

Leo jolted straight, recognizing the voice. He looked up and found Charlotte herself, approaching him and Niles. She seemed her usual, cheery self, Leo noted. His fingers tightened inside his pocket. __Get it over and done with__ , he thought.

"I thought I'd never find you," Charlotte said, then glancing at Niles. "…And you too,I guess," she said.

Niles only chuckled, "Well, I could leave you two if you wanted-"

"Oh, there's no need," Charlotte said, sounding quite hurried. She then handed Leo a small box from a pack that she'd been carrying. Leo accepted it, and examined it. It was a pink box of chocolate hearts, all looking perfectly made and delectable. "I made them myself, so I hope you like them~!"

"But I thought the Festival was only for men to give gifts," Leo said, sounding confused.

"That's how Nohrian tradition is, but since I take some pride in the sweets I make, I might as well take the opportunity, right?" Charlotte said, with a giggle. If Leo listened closely, he would have heard that she was slightly nervous, watching him just staring at her chocolates.

"The opportunity to show men how much of an amazing chef you are," Niles said, smirking. "It truly is a shame to pass up such a golden chance."

Charlotte pouted, and by the expression on her face, Leo could already tell there was a long argument ready to spill from her mouth. "Niles, don't tease her," Leo said, dissuading his retainer. "These are really thoughtful of you, Charlotte," he said, staring down into the chocolates again. They all looked so delicate, the chocolate looking tempered to perfection that they almost shined. When he imagined her in the kitchen, making each of these… it couldn't help but bring a smile to his face.

"Well… it's the least I can do to repay you, you know?" Charlotte said, twiddling her thumbs in her blonde hair. "W-Well, that's all! I hope you like them!"

She turned her back on the two men, almost as if trying to make an embarrassed escape. It was then that Leo remembered his own gift, still tucked away in his pocket. "Wait!" he called after Charlotte, reaching out and grabbing her by the wrist. "I… I got something for you too, Charlotte."

Charlotte turned around, and looked at him curiously. "You did…?"

He reached into his pocket, and handed her the item-a jeweled brooch, with sapphires and pearls. "I noticed the brooch on your hairbow looked a little worn, so I thought to buy you a new one. I'm sorry I didn't bother to get it wrapped…"

Charlotte took the brooch, a smile on her lips. "Oh, thank you so much, Lord Leo! It's so sweet of you to notice and to give me a new one… I promise I'll cherish it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You __really__ should have sent me away, milord. I felt like I was really interrupting something," Niles said, watching as Charlotte walked off, looking like she had a little more skip in her step.

"It's not like you have anywhere else to be… I know none of the ladies have ever really been fond of you," Leo said. He had sensed that Niles was about to tease him, so he decided that he would rather go ahead and tease his retainers first. In all Niles' years of service to him, the women seemed to find the outlaw more frightening than alluring.

Niles only smirked, not even offended. "…Soo, can I have some of that chocolate, milord?"

"Not a chance," Leo quickly said, holding onto the pink box of chocolates tightly.

"Milord, you don't even __like__ chocolate."

"I don't __hate__ it," Leo said, with a huff, as he started walking back to the direction of his chambers. "You can have the rest of your day off," he said, to Niles. "I think I'm heading back to my tent and enjoying these with some coffee."


	18. Like Me

Leo never cared much for being liked.

He worked hard and wanted recognition and approval from those closest to him-from his siblings, and admittedly at one point, from his parents-but he never wanted anything more than that. To be liked by people in general, by the unknowing masses who only knew him by either name or face-it didn't seem to hold any sort of value to him. He had learned long ago that whatever he might have done, or haven't, there would always be someone who simply wouldn't like him. There had been men and women who hurled insults at him, or had tried to knife him in the back, __just because__. Leo then concluded that it would make no sense to try to please everyone, that it mattered little how the people actually thought of him.

 _ _I'm not well-liked,__ Leo thought. _ _A lot of people say I'm a cold-blooded tyrant in the making. Or that I'm a child. Or hardly know my name because I'm not Xander.__

Charlotte, on the other hand, was flowery, always acting amicable, trying to please everyone. Could she really stand to be with someone who everyone either loved or hated? What would people say to her, and about her, if she went out with him?

"This is not like you at all, Leo."

The voice snapped Leo from his thoughts, and he looked up, seeing Corrin with a crease between her brows. "W-What do you mean?"

"Checkmate," Corrin said, moving over a chess piece on the board before them. Leo blinked, and stared down at the chess board, as if he'd only realized it existed despite having started this game with his sister for a good few minutes already. "It's not like you to be so thoughtlessly easy to defeat, is everything alright?"

There was a moment of silence, but then Leo eventually decided to spill. "Sister… do you think I could ever be… likeable?"

Corrin looked confused, looking lost in thought for a moment. "What's this about? You are fairly 'likeable', Leo. Everyone is always singing praises about how talented and smart you are-"

"Not that sort of like," Leo interrupted, sounding frustrated. "Everyone only likes me for __that__. Because I'm a genius, a talented mage… But I'm not sure I could be liked as… a person."

Corrin only stared, looking puzzled out of her wits. It was truly not like Leo to care about being liked. Leo noticed the look on her face, and then sighed, his cheeks turning a shade of red from embarrassment. Here he was, sitting before Corrin-the one royal that was the epitome of "well-liked" in this army. The concept of being disliked must be so foreign to her.

 _ _I am acting like a child. I hardly ever cared if people liked me before. But now that I want Charlotte to like me, I…__

"Forget it," Leo said. "I've said too much-"

"I think there will always be people who will like you, or dislike you," Corrin suddenly said. "Everyone has their set opinions or misconceptions about someone… especially about us royalty. But, Leo, if you're concerned about being liked for who you are… I guess the first step is to show people who you really are? I don't think you're really fond of reaching out and opening up."

"Because it's mostly a pain to have to go through all of that," Leo mumbled to himself.

Corrin, however, heard it and giggled. "Typical Leo," she said. "But for you to think of being liked… I wonder what brought that on?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Charlotte. Is it… really wise to keep doing this?"

Charlotte side-eyed Benny, who had been giving her a little concerned glare. She pressed up the pale pink dress against herself, looking at it from a tiny mirror placed in a corner of the barracks chamber. "Keep doing __what,__ Benny?" she asked.

"...You… keep accepting gifts from all these men…"

"Benny, when ever is it a bad idea to keep accepting gifts?" she said. Benny had already half-anticipated this response. "I can't just turn down free things!"

"But… there's already someone… who genuinely likes you."

A face flashed in Charlotte's mind-blonde and handsome, with his trademark black headband-but then she whisked the thought away. He… certainly favored her, that much was kind of obvious. Charlotte usually easily pegged men who liked her, and used it to her advantage. But, putting a certainty to the thought that Leo liked her? She hesitated to do that.

She turned to Benny with innocent eyes. "Oh, dear! And who ever might that be…?"

"Charlotte… you're not dumb." And that was all the response Benny ever gave her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Leo thought of all the many ways he could get Charlotte to __like__ him.

He'd observed how the men and women in their army went about these things-giving each other gifts, attention, time and flirtation with touch and words. He doubted each of these things. If he lavished her with compliments, weren't words just empty? If he brought her gifts and favor, wasn't he, in effect, buying her affection?

And yet there he was, in the town market, trying to browse another trinket or dress, and imagining it on Charlotte's form. He'd joked with himself that this was actually a service to the army; getting Charlotte to wear something else other than her usually scandalous wardrobe would certainly help to keep people from being… distracted.

He'd been thinking of her a little too much, Leo admitted to himself. When he saw a dress or jewel, he wondered how it would look on her. When he ate food and drink, he wondered if she'd ever tried them. When he saw books that caught his interest, he wondered if Charlotte ever read (though he highly doubted that). So when he caught the faintest sight of a massive white hairbow from the crowd, Leo thought that he'd perhaps been hallucinating.

He blinked a few more times, and narrowed down his vision. There was an unmistakeable blonde in a white daydress, with a massive white hairbow in her hair. It was Charlotte, obviously being ogled by a man in the middle of town. It was a sight he'd hoped he would never have to see again.

He was long aware that Charlotte was liked by many men, and often had one (or two) trying to woo her in town whenever they stopped over. She used to have more soldiers in the camps going after her, too, but eventually they all stopped-rumors about a prince of Nohr growing fond of her probably making them wary of their actions. But the civilians among the commonfolk were not aware of such things, and so men would approach Charlotte then, like bees to a flower.

He could not hear their exchange from his distance-but he knew enough to know that this was far from a friendly exchange. The man was all smiles at Charlotte, his eyes locked firmly on her. Charlotte giggled and smiled-that same practiced smile he remembered seeing on her face when Iago once hit on her. She played with her hair, nodding and giggle at everything the man said, casually putting a hand to his arm here and there. She could be unbothered by the man or actually want to wipe the floor with his face, but no one would even know.

Leo knew one thing, though. __He__ wanted to wipe the floor with that man's face, much like how he felt with Iago a while back.

Without much thinking, Leo's feet dragged him towards Charlotte and the man, and he then spouted the first words that came to mind.

"Oh, there you are, my silly little __wife__ ," he said, putting a firm hand onto her shoulder, "I've been looking __everywhere__ for you!"

Charlotte jerked from the sudden physical contact, surprised to suddenly find Leo there. And then he goes around saying such things! __Wife?!__ "H-Huh? My lord, what are y-?"

"I hope she hasn't been a bother at all, sir," Leo said, to the man in Charlotte's company. He stood in between them, effectively blocking the man and Charlotte from each other. "She does have a habit of wandering around and being lost."

The man narrowed his eyes at Leo, as if searching for something. Leo held his breath, worried the man might challenge him at a fight, but he looked the sort that was civil enough-just a common man attracted to a pretty maiden. He stared at Leo a while longer, as if unable to put his finger something.

"Leo, __whatever__ are you talking about?" Charlotte said, her voice still sounding sweet, but Leo knew that she was no-doubt going to do some questioning later.

" _ _Leo!"__ the townsman exclaimed, looking like he'd hit the jackpot. "I thought you looked awfully familiar… didn't they say the Nohrian prince Leo was blonde, with a fondness for this black headband…? I didn't know he was married…"

Leo swore under his breath. This was __bad__. Soon enough, another odd rumor about him was going to start circulating, thanks to another lie he said in outburst. "You're… probably mistaking me for someone else, I apologize," he quickly said. And then he held onto Charlotte's hand, and pulled her away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What the hell was that all about?!"

Leo sighed. He had pulled Charlotte away from town wordlessly, quietly dragging her along by the hand this entire time. Finally, she was having none of it. She pulled her hand away from his, and crossed her arms to herself, pouting at him.

Leo scratched the back of his head, stalling as he tried to find the right words. "That was… uh…"

"You intend to start another rumor that we're married or something?" Charlotte asked. "I mean, I'm honored, Prince Leo, but you could, you know, at least warn me?"

Leo only gave a groan. "You… looked like you needed help, that's all. It seemed that guy was getting a little too close to you."

"He was a friendly man offering a drink from his inn nearby," Charlotte explained. "I wasn't in trouble or anything of that sort, thank you."

Leo was quiet. He replayed the scene he witnessed in his mind. The man conversing with Charlotte, her giggling, that fiddling with her hair, the way she reached out to touch him-

 _ _She__ was flirting with him.

" _ _Oh."__ Leo said, as the realization hit him. "Oh, goodness gracious then, I am __so__ sorry." he said, but there was no tone of apology in his voice. "I'm sorry I got in the way of your attempt to wrangle a drink out of some poor man, huh? I am __so__ sorry."

"What's your problem?" Charlotte said, raising his voice a little. It conflicted her to see Leo acting like this. It was obvious to her that he was… jealous. But at the same time… "What, I can't talk to other men now? Last I checked, I wasn't committed to anyone, so it's not like it's a crime…"

 _ _I'm not committed to anyone.__ The words stung Leo a bit, but he knew it was true. He'd shown favor to Charlotte, but there had been little that he said to try to convey what they meant. They gave each other gifts and had a few flirtatious exchanges, but he'd never yet tried to tell her what it meant to him.

Leo let out a deep sigh. "...I don't like it when other men look at you."

The words were loaded with possible meanings, and Charlotte's breath hitched. "Lord Leo...? Why is that?"

 _ _...Because I want you to only look at me__. "...Because it's easy to see their interest in you is superficial," he said, instead. "I'm certain that you can do better than men who only like you for your looks."

Charlotte looked disappointed. "...But __what else__ do I have," she said, as she wandered away from him slightly. They had been on the path back to camp, at a quiet road that overlooked the town they'd just come from.

"You're strong and strong-willed, with a good heart for your family," Leo quickly said, not liking seeing her so… downcast. "It's not unlikely that you steal a few hearts."

"Someone who likes me for my heart, hmm?" Charlotte said, as she wandered a little off the trail, leaning against a tree. Behind her, the sun was setting. "I wonder where that man could be..."

 _ _Right here in front of you.__ "Well… there's your colleague, Benny," Leo said, looking off into the distance, almost afraid to make eye contact. "He seems to embrace the real you."

"Hmmm? Benny and I are just friends," Charlotte said, pouting a little. "He tells me he's growing fond of someone and it's totally not me."

Leo felt relief wash over him, as if a thorn had been pulled from his side. He decided to play this game further, offering her another name so he could test her opinion. "Well, how about my brother? He may have come on hard at you at times, but he only acts like that for people he likes."

"Ooh, you really think so?!" Charlotte gave a gasp, her face lighting up. "The crown prince of Nohr likes me?! Oh, how far I've come! I wonder, will I get to be queen, then?"

His game has backfired on him, and Leo bit back a scowl as he felt like Charlotte had just wrenched his heart out and stepped all over it. "...Queen Charlotte of Nohr," he found himself saying, letting the words roll around in his mouth, as if he'd been trying to decide if he liked it.

"It may be more than what you bargained for," he said. "Being royalty has quite the weight attached to it. Sometimes even I wish I had an ordinary life."

Charlotte chuckled. "And what would someone like you do for a living, as an ordinary man? Without your retainers and servants to do your bidding?"

The questioned sparked Leo's imagination, and Charlotte saw him smile for the first time that day. "Hah! Do you underestimate me?" Leo turned to her with challenging smirk. "I'm a smart man. I'll find something to do. And honestly, while I love them, Niles and Odin shadowing me and worrying about me for every little thing can be a little grating at times. But don't tell them I said that."

Charlotte laughed, imagining the dejected faces on Leo's retainers. Leo laughed, too, and when the laughter died down, he stared off into the view of the town, continuing his narrative. "It doesn't have to be anything extravagant... A life where people don't butt into what I'm doing and don't judge me for every single thing would be nice. I wouldn't have servanrs and retainers obeying my every whim, but perhaps I would have friends who helped me because they wanted to. I envy the thought of kind parents and a warm, happy family to come home to..."

There was a disarming softness in his voice as he spoke that, looking off into the distance, as if he might come into tears the next moment. This wasn't the cold, calculating prince of Nohr-it was as if he was someone else, as if he'd shed his own mask. Charlotte felt some sort of urge to protect it.

"...It's nice to know a little about the real you, Lord Leo."

Leo was a little startled by her words. __The real Leo.__ All this time, he'd been worried about the possibility of Charlotte only liking him for his status and money, but he'd never stopped to consider that he hasn't really shown her much of his… true self.

"…The real me," Leo repeated the words, chuckling a bit. He'd been hardened by the royal courts of Nohr, and would never otherwise tell anyone those silly little things he had wanted out of life. He always thought anyone who heard them would laugh at his face, and tell him he was stupid.

She was smiling at him softly, though. Furthermore, she reached out and put a hand over his. "I hope you find that happiness."

He did not brush her hand away, and instead held tightly onto it, entwining her fingers in his.

"...Maybe we should find it together," Leo said, barely a whisper.

Maybe it would all work out perfectly in the end, Leo thought. He could fulfill her dreams of being with a rich, noble man, one that accepted her for how she is, to boot. It may look completely unfair to him, but Charlotte would fulfill his own dreams too. He envied her family-growing up, having parents who loved him was all he ever wanted. Charlotte would no doubt treat her own partner and kids with the same love, despite how superficial she pretended to be.

He had he things she wanted and she had the things he wanted. Logically-since Leo was a man of logic-he knew this would work out. Emotionally, he couldn't care less if it did or didn't.

 _ _I love her.__

"Did you say something, Lord Leo...?" Charlotte asked, and Leo realized his last statement was probably not loud enough. Charlotte was staring at him with those pretty blue eyes, as if searching him for an answer.

He held onto her hand tighter, and said it again. "I think we should find it together."

 **chapter end.**

 **a/n:** MASSIVE THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED THIS STORY. I think we'll be coming to the conclusion at the next chapter already, thanks to everyone for sticking around! please review, let me know what you wanna see at the ending!


	19. Kiss

0o0o0o0o0

 _ _We should find happiness together.__

Again with those words loaded with meaning. Charlotte felt herself at a loss for words. Find happiness, together? Was he implying they should be together? "Are you saying...?"

Her words were cut short by a loud rustle among the foliage, making Charlotte and Leo alert and turn to look at what it was.

It was Xander's retainer, Laslow, looking nervous, as if he'd just been caught red handed of a crime. "Uhh... hello?" he said. "My apologies, I was just about to leave-"

Leo sighed and clucked his tongue irritably, as he pulled his hand away from Charlotte's. "No, it's quite alright," he said, to Laslow, but there was an iciness in his voice that Laslow was sure was anything but alright. "What brings you here, Laslow? It's getting late. Headed for town at this hour?"

"Well, you see, milord... It is quite late indeed, and your retainers are quite in a panic wondering where you are. Odin is quite close to declaring you kidnapped by the enemies, and Lord Xander is trying to get him to calm down, so we were ordered to look..."

Again, Leo sighed. "See what I told you? Absolutely grating at times," he said, to Charlotte. She chuckled. "I guess I didn't notice the time. Ugh, I best get back to camp then. Before Odin spews myths about my supposed capture. Charlotte, I'll walk you back to your tent."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The walk back to camp was filled with awkward silence. Leo turned his head away from Charlotte for most of the time, trying to hide his flushed cheeks. His earlier declaration- _ _we should find happiness together-__ It'd been said without thought. And now that time has passed, the confidence from earlier had turned into sheer embarrassment.

Charlotte felt just as awkward. She was itching to ask him-to ask him to say it again, to ask him what it meant. __To find happiness together…__ It was surely a declaration of his intentions, wasn't it? That he intended to be together with her? Or was it actually only some form of polite response? Charlotte felt like she was being driven mad from thinking.

"So, uhm…" Leo began, an attempt to clear out the air between them. "How fare your parents? I've heard there's this great town in Nohr… quiet, fairly secure. Perhaps they would enjoy living there."

"Oh…" Charlotte was a little disappointed at his choice of topic, at him not clearing up his statement from earlier. But she decided to converse with him anyway. "Thanks for the suggestion, milord. Hmm, I'll have to ask what they think about it first. With the war, perhaps staying in the capital is the safest for them right now."

On occasion, Leo would often ask about her parents like this. Charlotte's parents, too, would write her letters, telling her to express their regards to Lord Leo. It felt incredibly intimate, for Leo to ask about her parents like this, as if he were invested in her family. But Charlotte knew why he was acting this way anyway.

 _ _He likes me,__ Charlotte thought. She didn't want to get ahead of herself and say it out loud, but deep down, she knew he was definitely interested in her.

"They're fortunate to have a daughter like you," Leo told her.

"Oh, if only you knew!" Charlotte said, chuckling. "I'm not a saint. I'm sure I gave them quite the headache. Especially when I signed up for the army-my father was fuming! I thought he'd whack me with a hammer if he was only able."

Leo laughed with her. The reason he asked often about her parents was because he enjoyed seeing her like this-her eyes would light up, and her smile would be soft, but genuine. He could tell it wasn't an act. "So, I take it you inherit that violent temper from someone?"

"Hah! Well, I guess I do."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They stopped by her tent in their campsite. Charlotte stared at it, not sure she wanted to go in just yet. She almost wanted to reach out to Leo, to hold his hand again, just a little longer...

"Well... goodnight, then," Leo said, unfortunately.

Charlotte felt her hopes dashed, but she managed to control her expression, and put on a shy little smile. Seeing her back to her tent... this was nice, in its own way, right? "Goodnight, Lord Leo."

She pulled up the tent flap and was about to walk in, but Leo interrupted. "Charlotte, wait."

She turned around right back at him, and found his face flushed scarlet.

"Is it too much to ask for a goodnight kiss?" The question was bold and brazen, but Charlotte heard his anxiousness as well, and saw it on his face.

She found it utterly adorable. "Come over here and get it, then," she said, with a smile.

Leo smiled back, and closed the distance between them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lord Leo..."

Leo simply nodded, staring at the cup of coffee in his hand. He thought he heard one of his retainers calling out to him, at the back of his mind.

"Uh... milord? Lord Leo?"

Leo chuckled to himself, and brushed a finger across his lower lip.

"Lord Leo, the grin on your face today is ridiculously huge."

"H-Huh?" Leo said, snapping from his senses, finding Niles and Odin in his tent, looking a cross between concerned and amused. "W-What grin?"

"That one. On your face," Odin said. "It's not everyday milord wakes up in such good spirits..."

"You were out pretty late, milord. I bet something really good happened, hmm?" Niles asked, teasing.

"O-Oh, I just lost track of the time, is all," Leo said, trying not to stutter. "It was a busy night."

Leo saw Niles break into a wide grin, and he knew by that that he'd said something regrettable. "...A busy night, hm, milord?" Niles asked, voice dripping with innuendo.

"N-Not in that way, Niles!" Leo immediately said, face turning scarlet. Niles ans Odin chuckled. Their lord was so easy to tease.

"I don't mean to be prudish or anything, milord, but I'm dying to know how it went!" Odin spoke with an enthusiasm that scared Leo.

"Well, it seems pretty clear that you at least got a kiss, milord," Niles guessed, and when Leo looked surprised, he explains. "You kept touching your lip. It was so obvious."

Leo groaned, but his cheeks were still tinged with pink. He'd learned a thing or two about trying to cover up his tells, being raised in the Nohrian court. But he still slipped up now and then. He found Niles and Odin still had ridiculous grins on their faces, and he knew he they were only going to keep grilling him.

"W-Well! I guess I'd better head for the war council then!" Leo said, quickly getting up as if trying to escape.

Leo had been gone from the tent for a few seconds when Niles and Odin remembered something. "Milord!" Odin made a mad dash out, chasing after Leo. "You forgot to put on your trousers...!"


	20. All of You

_**~Last chapter~**_

0o0o0o0o0

They fell into a pattern, one both comfortable and awkward at the same time.

When he'd once tried to exercise careful restraint about favoring Charlotte, Leo was now quite obvious about it. He showered her with gifts of all sorts-jewelry, clothes, armor and weaponry. Niles likened him to an aggressive man marking his territory. Xander had raised an eyebrow at the blatant display of favoritism, but did not say anything.

If people claimed that Leo was "marking his territory", it proved somewhat true. No man in the army even dared to approach Charlotte now with any sort of romantic intent, word getting around fast that she was "Lord Leo's woman". There were rumors before, since he first took her to the royal banquet, but now those rumors developed into common knowledge, and Leo did little to dissuade them. He even ordered Charlotte to stay close to him during fighting, and had often kept an eye on her.

Charlotte had done all that she knew about getting gifts-that is, to accept them. She lavished in Leo's attention, and openly engaged in flirtations with him. She still dressed scandalously and put on the innocent-girl mask with everyone else, but it was obvious that her favor leaned towards the second prince of Nohr. She would frequently make him his favorite dishes. Camilla teased that Leo would be putting on some weight if this kept going.

Leo would often ask Charlotte for company. And when it was just the two of them, away from the public eye, hands would be held, a hug or touch that lingered long, and chaste kisses goodnight.

It was obvious that they were fond of each other. __It was obvious.__

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Despite the glaringly obvious displays of affection, there was little that Charlotte or Leo did to put words to what their relationship was.

Charlotte was usually a straightforward woman, but when it came to telling asking Leo straight up what the deal was-she clammed up, and hesitated. There had been many instances of them being alone together now-Leo made sure to spend time with her on a near daily basis. Whether it was a stroll in town or to a lake or a simple visit at night… Charlotte had every chance to ask.

But she didn't.

"How goes it with Leo, sweetheart?" Camilla asked her one day, when they coincidentally found each other in the baths. "You two __are__ going out with each other, aren't you?"

"I'm…not so sure about that," Charlotte said.

"Really now?" Camilla said, sounding concerned. "But all the affection you show towards each other! It's __painfully__ obvious that you two are lovebirds… Or do you really not think of Leo that way? Is it all just indulgent flirtation?"

There was a very slight edge in Camilla's voice at the last statement, and Charlotte shuddered a little, remembering that this __was__ Leo's older sister. While Camilla favored Corrin openly, she loved her other siblings just as fiercely. "Oh, I do like Lord Leo, I do," Charlotte said. "It's just that…"

… _ _that I'm probably no good for him__ , Charlotte thought to herself, unable to finish her statement. She was a commoner, and he was nobility. He was smart and talented, and she was dumb as a block compared to him. __That, and I'd been a money-hungry whore, and I once only wanted to be with him for his money. I don't think he deserves that.__

"It's just what?" Camilla asked. "Aren't you happy with him? Have you been playing a farce every time you were with him?"

"N-No, it's not that! It's just that… He probably deserves better," Charlotte said.

"...Well, that's what you think, dear," Camilla said. "But Leo probably begs to differ. You just have to ask."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ _You just have to ask.__

The words stuck around with Charlotte, and she thought it all over. Why hadn't she bothered to ask Leo? She was sometimes too straightforward for her own good.

But she worried that if his feelings were genuine, it would be hers that weren't-he had only ever been in her sights to begin with because of his status. Charlotte felt a little disgusted of herself.

She wondered if it was why Leo hadn't confessed anything-perhaps he knew she only grew to like him because of his status, and thus, refused to take her seriously? Maybe she was only a passing distraction to him, something like a pretty trophy he liked having on his arm…?

It stung Charlotte's heart to think that he was anything less than serious about her.

 _ _You just have to ask.__

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When days passed and Leo had still yet to make a move or speak a word about the ordeal, Charlotte decided that it was __enough__. Each passing day was driving her mad, thinking and thinking and __thinking__ about him. About __them__.

It crossed her mind that she hasn't even thought about a man this much before-and there had been quite the number of men in her life, but none of them drove her near-mad the way that Leo did. So when Leo quickly asked her if she could meet him later that night, she agreed. And she decided she would finally ask him.

He wanted to meet at the Records Room-which was very Leo, Charlotte thought. The building in the Astral plane, housing tomes and books of that world, often rarely had anyone but Leo in it. On rare occasions, Corrin or Xander would drop by and study a few topics, but more often than not, it was Leo who was there. And true enough that night, Charlotte found the building empty, save for Leo who was already stationed on a chair, reading intently.

 _ _He sure looks handsome when absorbed in his books__ , Charlotte thought. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves, before calling out to him.

"I sure hope you didn't call me here to read with you," Charlotte said, with a bit of a chuckle.

Leo snapped out of his reading trance, and smiled as he found Charlotte standing there before him. He chuckled a little. He once had a conversation with her about books and reading-and he quickly determined that it wasn't her thing, as much as cooking and cleaning was not his thing. "No, you wouldn't have to worry about that," he said, as he got up and approached her. "There was actually something else I wanted to talk about. If this seems very sudden, please try to control your surprise…"

He fidgeted with his shirt, and Charlotte caught the slight tell. His face seemed rather tense. __Something very sudden…?__

In reality, it was only a few seconds of pause after Leo's words-but Charlotte had already thought of all the grim possibilities of what he might end up saying. __Maybe he wanted to say that he no longer wanted to see her. That it had been fun, but that was all it was to him.__ "A-Actually, could I ask you something first?" Charlotte said.

Leo looked at her for a moment, as if taken aback by the interruption, but then he nodded and said, "Very well, go ahead."

 _ _But that damned tense expression wouldn't leave his face.__ It made Charlotte uneasy, too uneasy. "I-I've been stressing about this for some time, but I meant to ask you…"

 _ _Just ask him__. Charlotte tried to stay composed, but her chest was feeling tight and her vision seemed to blur-it took her a moment to realize that it was because they were starting to gloss over with tears. __I haven't even asked him yet and I'm already starting to cry!__

"... _ _doyouthinkwehaveafuturetogether__?!" Charlotte asked, almost screaming the question, the words spilling out of her mouth quickly as she only wanted the question to be over and done with. She heard Leo take a breath, as if to respond, and so she cut in before he could talk and possibly turn her down. "I-I'm sorry if it's so sudden! And random! But I had to ask or I'd go __insane__!"

Leo was taken aback by the Charlotte standing in front of him-face beet red, refusing to look him in the eye… absolutely embarrassed, as if she wanted the earth to swallow her whole then and there. Charlotte-a woman always putting on an act, trying to look like the perfect maiden. __And here she is now, not knowing what to do or say__ … She had truly let her guard down around him.

"W-Well?! Say something!" she said.

"Oh, Charlotte," Leo finally said, smiling. He walked up to her, and then gave her a tight embrace. Charlotte looked up to him, surprised. "That is __exactly__ what I wanted to talk about today," he said. "I think we should get married."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" _ _Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!__ "It was that last statement that Charlotte absolutely did not see coming at all. She pulled away from his embrace for a moment, studying his face-half expecting him to say that it was some sort of joke. A cruel joke. "You're serious…?"

Leo had a smile on his face. He looked a little amused, but it seemed good-natured, and not cruel. "Hah, so I was still able to surprise you, after all! And I am serious. I even…" His voice trailed off, and his face flushed a tinge of pink.

"You even __what__?" Charlotte asked.

"...got you a ring," Leo finally said, then motioning to get something in his trouser pockets. It was a tiny, velvet box… "I love you, Charlotte. Whether you're the Charlotte who fakes weakness, or the one who swings her weapons around with all her might… both are just as beautiful. Both your act and the strength you hide behind it have won me over. There was so much more to you than I first thought there was, and the more I got to know you, the more my feelings grew… I fell in love with __all of you__ , Charlotte."

Charlotte was just standing there in front of him, mouth agape, as if stuck in a dream of her wildest imaginings. "Lord Leo… you __love me__?"

"...I think I've been pretty damn obvious about that, haven't I been?" Leo said, with a little chuckle. "So, to answer your question earlier… Yes, I do think there is a future for us. More than that, I think we should get married. …Charlotte, marry me, please."

He opened the tiny velvet box before her, revealing a silver band with a sizeable gem in the middle, pale blue like Charlotte's own blue eyes. The Records Room was dimly lit that night, but the stone still sparkled attractively. And Leo looked into her eyes, waiting for an answer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ _Oh gods… oh gods… ohmygods…__ Charlotte thought to herself. __That looks frickin' expensive!__ Everything happening seems like it came out of a storybook, straight of her wildest fantasies… __To marry a rich, handsome prince and have him rescue me__ …

 _…_ _ _I am absolutely disgusting.__

Charlotte paled when she caught herself, caught her thoughts. She looked up at Leo, his cheeks burning red, his proposal entirely in earnest.

He had been honest to her. She decided it was about time that she returned the favor.

"...Lord Leo. I always dreamt about marrying into wealth," she said.

Leo caught the way her tone changed, the earlier excitement vanishing, turning into something more somber. It made him feel a little tense again. He knew about her fascination for wealth and riches. It was something he'd already thought about many times before… "…You really are honest, aren't you, Charlotte?" he said.

"I would never want to lie to you, my lord," Charlotte said. "It's just that… I thought marrying someone with money meant that I could provide for my family. I could ease their lives so much. That's why I… I cannot accept your proposal."

Leo froze in place and just stared at Charlotte for a few seconds, as if he had misheard her. It took him a bit more until he recovered, and said, "What? I don't understand. If it's as you say, then why wouldn't you-"

"My feelings for you… I love you, Lord Leo, but… what if I only grew to love you because I could live my riches-filled fantasies with you? …I'm sorry… I'm the worst. You deserve someone better…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The ring box slammed shut as Leo exhaled loudly, trying to take a step back and assess the situation as calmly as he could. __Well, that threw me in for quite a loop,__ Leo thought to himself. But he was not about to take no for an answer. "Charlotte… why would you turn me down?" Leo asked. "Do you __dislike__ me? Do you not want to be with me? Or are you just worried you might end up using me, and that you might accidentally hurt me in the process?"

"Well… yes. I wouldn't want my selfish desires to hurt you, Lord Leo," she said, head turned down, speaking in almost a whisper now.

Leo felt relieved to hear that answer. "Then, there's no problem. You don't want to hurt me because you care for me, isn't that right, Charlotte? That you feel that way is proof to me that your feelings are real. And frankly… it doesn't matter to me if that's how you came to like me."

"It… doesn't?" Charlotte asked, sounding surprised.

"I've come to terms with it," Leo told her. "I'm a prince of Nohr, and there's not much I can do to rid myself of my status. It's a part of me. We all judge people for who they are at face value-it's something even I am guilty of. So I don't mind if you only grew to like me because I am a prince. As long as you fell in love with the man behind the title, too. Did you?"

"...Yes," Charlotte said. "I… I do love you, Lord Leo. All of you…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **End of Chapter.**

 **A/N:** It took a while but **massive thanks** to everyone who stuck around this fic and this underrated ship! Bonus content and epilogue to be updated in a few minutes~ It's extra content and some requests that I didn't know where to put.

 **As a deep ramble/point of discussion** : I have nothing but love for Leo's confession lines to Charlotte in the game, both the English and Japanese versions- _"_ _I love you, Charlotte. Whether you're the Charlotte who fakes weakness, or the one who swings her weapons around with all her might…" "Both your act and the strength you hide behind it have won me over."_

A lot of Charlotte's supports want her to drop the mask and "be true to herself". I find it fascinating that Leo sticks out as one of the few (if not the only one) who said he loves all of her-both the mask and the "real" person behind it. I felt that it was the sort of love that was inconsequential, because he wasn't focused on _changing her..._ He encouraged her to be more true to herself, yes, but also accepts that the "act" is a part of her, and he saw merit in it too.

Perhaps Leo knows how to accept that because he also has his own mask, being a prince. In this fic, he grew concern that Charlotte might only like him for his status a few chapters back, but then comes to the conclusion that he wouldn't mind, as his status is something that is still a part of himself. They may be masks, but they are still _our_ masks. In their Japanese supports, Leo is even a bit more extreme, saying he "doesn't care one bit" if that's what Charlotte was attracted to. Anyway for me their entire support chain just showed how understanding and open-minded Leo is, and that's someone who strikes me as one of the best possible matches for Charlotte.

Anyway I ramble~ Extra content coming up.^^ Please review~


	21. Epilogue Extras

**0o0o0o0** **** ** _Bonus Content / Epilogue / Extras 0o0o0o0o0_**

 _"But you know, it really is like you to propose to a girl in a library."_

 _"_ _Well… I know no one else frequents this place," Leo said, "so in the event that you turned me down I decided that at least no one would at least have to see my humiliation… and you did turn me down after all…"_

 _"_ _Hey, I took it back!"_

 _0o0o0o0o0_

 _Just as Charlotte said the words, there was a loud rumble in a corner, and Charlotte and Leo quickly turned on their heels to see a pile of books collapsing from their shelf. Leo instinctively pulled Charlotte behind her, as if expecting a threat. But when the books had stopped falling over, and the dust had cleared, he narrowed his eyes and found two familiar figures behind the shelf._

 _"_ _Whoops…" Odin and Niles said to themselves, in unison._

 _"_ _Odin? Niles?" Leo said, looking confused. "Why are you-? How long have you two-? Don't tell me you two have been spying on me all along all this time?!"_

 _"_ _Milord, as your retainers, we were only acting out of concern for you, so…" Niles said, his voice trailing off. He had no other good excuse apart from the joy of snooping in on his liege._

 _"_ _CONGRATULATIONS MILORD!" Odin exclaimed, trying to avoid Leo's questions. "I'm SO excited! Milord, please tell me I'm allowed to name your future child. I shall compile a list of the most glorious names! It shall be a name that strikes darkness and fear in the hearts of men-"_

 _"_ _You are banned from naming any babies, Odin!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Weeks/ Months Later...**_

 _"Uh... I may have... gotten Charlotte pregnant-"_

 _Xander nearly choked on his drink, and his sisters looked stunned in shock._

 _"S-Stop staring at me as if you thought it was an impossible feat!" Leo said, red faced like a tomato. "We're seeing each other, so it's only natural that we... well... uh, know each other intimately."_

 _"Congratulations!" Camilla was the first one to recover, breaking into a genuine smile. "Starting a family of your own, hm? You've grown up so fast..."_

 _"I've been a grown up for a couple years now, thank you," Leo said. "I say this only to ask a favor, by the way... Maybe it would be for the best if Charlotte pulled away from the front lines and stayed in the Astral Plane for a bit..."_

 _"O-Of course," Corrin agreed, nodding, looking nervous for some reason. "It's not safe for her to be in battle if she's with child. Let's work out an arrangement in the Astral Plane. In fact, I may need some time off too, h-hah..."_

 _Leo, Camilla and Xander turned to Corrin curiously. "And why is that?" Xander asked._

 _"I... may be pregnant as well. ...Maybe..."_

 _"No way," Leo said, in disbelief._

 _"W-Who?! Who dared to touch my beloved little Corrin?!" Camilla asked, switching into her protective sister mode._

 _Corrin smiled sheepishly, and then glanced at Xander, as if trying to convey an apology._

 _Xander caught it, his face growing grave when he understood what this meant. "My retainer? Laslow?! How dare he lay his hands on a royal princess-!"_

 _"Oh, Xander! Please don't be mad! It had my consent and... we'll... we've sort of been together for a while..." Corrin tried to explain._

 _"Well, if this truly makes you happy, my dear..." Camilla said. "All we can do is accept it and rejoice of the good news! Imagine how cute it would be, having little Corrins and then little Leos...!"_

 _"You're... You're royals," Xander said, sounding disappointed. "It's a matter of national affair who you marry and who you have heirs with. How are we supposed to tell father and everyone else?"_

 _"What, so they can lock up my wife somewhere in the pretext of formality?" Leo said. "I want her to be able to rest and give birth somewhere of our choosing, and not locked up in Castle Krakenburg..."_

 _Suddenly, Leo's siblings were staring at him, and he wondered if he'd said something wrong._

 _"...Wife, you say?" Xander asked._

 _...Oops. "W-Well... haha... Charlotte and I may have gotten married a few weeks ago in secret..."_

 _Xander groaned._

 _Camilla pouted, shoving Xander lightly on his side. "Cut them some slack, Xander. I'm pretty sure we all are aware of our duties as royals... but who we love should be our own choosing, hm? For one, I'm already married, too." Camilla briefly raised her hand, showing off a silver band on her ring finger._

 _Xander and Leo looked completely shocked, their jaws wide open, while Corrin looked giddy and excited. "Really, Camilla? With who?" Corrin asked._

 _"Well..." Camilla gave a sheepish glance at Leo-the same one Corrin had given Xander earlier. Leo gasped as he figured what this meant_

 _"My retainer?! Niles?"_

 _"You have to call him your brother-in-law now," Camilla said, with a grin. "Maybe I'll join Charlotte and Corrin in the Astral planes then, take a vacation. Who knows, I may be with child as well..."_

 _"Oh, gods," Xander groaned, burying his face into his palms, looking defeated. "We're fighting a war here, not running a day care center...! How do you suppose the citizens of Nohr will act when you introduce your fully-grown teenage heirs to them when you hardly even aged?!"_

 _Leo had already thought of that before, and realized how bizarre the Deeprealms and Astral Planes would make their married life look to outsiders, but he just laughed it off nonchalantly. "Pfft, who cares? We'll say it's magic. Magic explains everything."_

 _"Oh gods," Xander groaned once more. "...Wine. Someone get me wine. I think I'm dreaming. I swear, if Elise comes in here and tells me she's married and with child, I'm going to go mad!"_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **\- Months Later - In the Deeprealms -**_

 _"It feels like it's been ages here since my last visit," Leo said, taking off his coat and handing them to a servant in the Deeprealm home he found for Charlotte and their son. "Now where is my lovely wife and my adorable little..."_

Leo's words were cut short when Charlotte turned around, followed by a blonde child in a sundress, with immaculate curls in her hair. Leo was lost for words. He wondered if he'd forgotten something. How much time has passed here, again? Did Charlotte bear a second child, a daughter? Or perhaps the midwife has been mistaken all along and he didn't have a son after all.

"...boy," he finished the sentence, with a note of confusion. He turned to Charlotte, as if asking for questions.

"Why are you looking confused like that for?!" Charlotte said, as she sidled up to Leo and gave him a small hug. "Now, go ahead and talk to your son, he missed you!"

Son. Leo looked utterly confused, but crouched down to Forrest's height anyway, beckoning the boy come to him. He did, timidly. The sundress looked vaguely familiar to Leo. "Forrest, it's your dad," he said-the reminder he'd said everytime he came back to this Deeprealm. Time passed by differently here, and the few days he'd been gone would be months to Forrest and Charlotte. He worried that his own son would forget about him. "How have you been? That's a cute dress you're wearing."

"I-It is?" The little boy's face lit up, as he looked up to his father. "Aunt Elise lent it to me! We were playing dress up."

Leo smiled, and sighed a sigh of relief. It was probably just a harmless game, between the ladies and their children. He decided not to ask further. He examined Forrest a little more, brushing back strands of long curly hair from the boy's face. "Does this not get in the way?" He asked. And to Charlotte, he said, "Maybe he needs a haircut."

Charlotte looked thoughtful, but before she could say anything, the little boy spoke up. "No! I want to have long, pretty hair like mother."

They were surprised, but eventually Leo smiled, finding the response adorable. He shrugged, as if deciding it was just hair, and the boy was entitled to his own choices. "Well then, you can keep it however you wish. Just make sure you take good care of it, like your mother does."

Forrest looked absolutely elated. "I will, father!"

"Now, have you been working hard on your studies? Why don't you show me how your reading has come along?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Forrest loved her mother, and emulated her. He would watch her carefully at her vanity, or trying to decide on her or his wardrobe. _It's a duty to look beautiful,_ Charlotte would say. _A thing of beauty is a little something that brings a smile to your face. But empty beauty is useless, so we should work on what's underneath as well._

And so he also took his studies to heart, and learned as many skills as he could. He helped Charlotte with housework-which they insisted on doing despite having servants. He asked to be taught knitting, sewing, and embroidery. When Leo left him books and lectures, he studied them with enthusiasm. Leo taught him magic. Charlotte taught him hand to hand combat.

He admired how his mother was beautiful, but strong, and how his father was cunning, but compassionate. Forrest became an embodiment of them both. He became beautiful-disarmingly so, that many mistake him for a girl. But behind that was a strong will, and a compassion for the people of Nohr.

Years later, Forrest would be second in line to the throne after his cousin, Siegbert, became king. He supported his cousin's policies, and found his own calling in empowering the Nohrian commons thru fashion. Forrest set up schools around the country for fashion and art, teaching skills to promote livelihood. Many praised his efforts, and the parents who raised him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **End.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
